Stargate Command Meets Umbrella Corporation
by SciFinut245
Summary: When reports of cannibal murders are reported in a small pennslyvania Stargate command is sent to quarantine the city and SG-1 is sent in to calm the people and to figure out what is going on. What will they discover. Rated M for Violence and some cussing
1. Story Notes

**SGC Meets Umbrella**

Before we begin the copyright: Resident Evil and Stargate belong to their respective companies and not me I own nothing, except the non-cannon characters who may pop up in later chapters not sure yet.

Anyway now we can begin.

Authors Notes:

This is set in an alternate universe where the Stargate program never shut down. Instead the SGC was established immediately to begin official relations with the people of Abydos.

1994- During a visit to Abydos Daniel Jackson and Captain Samantha Carter find what they later discover is a Cartouche of Stargate addresses. The first address they decipher sends them to a planet controlled by a being from the same race as Ra. SG-1 is captured by that being now known as Apophis, during their incarceration Colonel Jack O'Neill was able to convince on of Apophis's servants a Jaffa named Teal'c to help them escape. Teal'c returns to Earth with Sg-1 and after some convincing is allowed to join SG-1.

1995- On a mission to P4X- 577 SG-1 encounters a sickness that makes the skin decay before the organs shut down. Doctor Janet Frasier was sent in to help but was unable to find a cure, she did however bring some samples back to Earth so she could continue to work on a cure.

1997- General sends a MAPL back to P4X- 577 to see if the people there had made ant progress in finding a cure to the sickness plaguing their world. What the MALP showed was disturbing, The city was in ruins with puddles and clothes laying near the gate along with a few decomposing bodies. Something had gone horribly wrong on that world so General Hammond ordered the address for P4X- 577 locked out and they would never return.

Later that year some of the virus samples that were brought back from 577 were discovered to be missing right around the time Dr. Frasier discovered the virus, after death had occurred, could reanimate dead cells for a period of time. But she was not sure why this was or what it might due to the victim.

September 1998- With reports coming out of a small community in Pennsylvania about cannibal murders President Henry Hayes having read the reports of the 577 virus decided to get a consultation from the Commander of the SGC.


	2. The devastated City

**Chapter 1**

**September 24th**** 1998- Stargate Command- 0900 hours**

Major General George Hammond sat at his desk going over the latest mission report from SG-3 when the red phone, which is a direct line to the white, rang. He picked up the receiver.

"This is General Hammond?"

"George this is President Hayes."

"Mr. President, what I can I do for you?"

"We have a situation brewing and it's very similar to something I read in one of your mission reports. The planet you designated P4X-577 with that virus that was making the inhabitants bodies decay."

There was a pause Hammond didn't know what the President was pushing at so he stayed silent.

"If I remember correctly weren't some of the Virus samples you brought back stolen?"

"That's correct however we were never able to figure out what happened to them after and the virus has not surfaced anywh…."

That's when the realization struck him and he knew what the President was driving at.

"You think the 577 virus is loose in that town?"

"We believe so General. The Pentagon is sending over all the data we have collected so far, you and your people have more experience with this virus that ours so we want them to go over the data. If they agree with our assessment you have the authority to take whatever measures you deem necessary to quarantine the city to keep the virus from spreading. I'm leaving this mission in your capable hands George. Good luck."

"When can we expect the information Mr. President?"

"It's en route to you now, you should have it by the end of the workday. Again good luck and godspeed."

There was a dial tone and Hammond hung up the receiver.

_Things are never dull around here. _

**September 24****th****- Stargate Command- 1900 hours**

General Hammond, from his position at the head of the briefing room table, watched and listened as Dr. Janet Frasier gave a report on the 577-virus.

"As you know,"

She activated the wall mounted monitor behind her. The picture displayed was of a cell culture of the 577-virus.

"The virus, once it infects someone, attacks the victims red blood cells rewriting their genetic code into that of the virus itself. This causes the body to begin rejecting it's own genetic material which causes the necrosis of the skin."

Frasier pressed a control on the remote she held and the picture on the monitor changed to a different cell culture.

"This is the culture sent over by the Pentagon, the "T" virus is similar to the 577-virus but not an exact match. This one is much more virulent, it's infection rate is faster but the necrosis is slower a victim can last for several weeks before decaying completely and it appears that the reanimation of dead cells is more extreme."

"What does that mean Doctor?" Asked General Hammond.

"I'm not sure sir, but we're still working on it."

"Alright, but in your opinion this "T"- Virus is related to the 577-virus?"

"No doubt sir."

"In that case,"

The General turned to his second in command.

"Colonel O'Neill, the president has put me in charge of this operation and I want you and your team to lead the operation. I want barricades set up around that city by daybreak. We are working with the army so call in whatever you need, take whoever you want from this facility."

"Understood sir." O'Neill responded.

"This is our problem people, we brought this bug to Earth and now it's gotten loose it's our job to quarantine or if it comes to it eradicate it. We head out at midnight dismissed."


	3. Nemesis Encounter

**Chapter 2**

**September 27****th****- Outside Raccoon City- 1700 hours**

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat behind the wheel of a black government issued SUV driving from Stoneville Airport to General Hammonds command post. He had stayed at the SGC to run the show until the General was ready for him. The General had called him at 0500 and told him to be in Raccoon city as soon as possible. Now he, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c were on their way to meet the general. When they arrived the Colonel was directed to a tent where General Hammond, Sergeant Harriman and Major Carter were waiting.

"Good to see you Colonel, how was your trip?" The General asked as he entered.

"It was fine sir, although Daniel didn't shut up the entire plane ride, he was excited about some artifact SG-17 brought back from P7X-245." This drew grins from his three compatriots.

"Please Colonel have a seat." Hammond said pointing to the chair next to Carter. Jack sat.

"How are things at the SGC good I hope."

"Fine sir, no major screw ups. What's the word from our recon team?"

"It's not good Colonel, the last report we received from SG-2 was that they were trapped inside the R.P.D Building."

"Trapped!" Asked the Colonel confused. "Trapped by who?"

Carter glanced back at the General who just nodded his head.

"Well apparently sir, They're trapped by the undead."

"Undead, as in Night of the Living Dead?" Jack said skeptically.

"That was the report we Major Ferretti sir." Explained Harriman.

Jack could not believe what he was hearing Zombies aren't real, the only place you see zombies are in movies and video games.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Zombies. Can you confirm Ferrettis report?"

"Not yet sir." Carter said.

"That's where you come in Jack. I'm sending SG-1 in. Your orders are to locate SG-2 find whatever survivors you can then get to the designated evac point."

"Alright, when do we go?"

"As soon as you're ready Colonel."

"Ok, let's go get geared up Carter."

**September 27****th****- Raccoon City- 1800 hours**

Once they were geared up everyone piled into the SUV. They got just inside the city limits but were stopped by a barricade. They abandoned the SUV taking whatever extra ammo they could store in their vests and continued on. The city was trashed cars turned over, buildings burning, dead bodies all over. Their skin decaying and blood covered, some were missing body parts arms, legs, faces.

Daniel Jackson could not believe his eyes. The city looked like a war zone and the smell, the smell of death permeated the air. Daniel felt bile churning in his stomach but was able to keep it down.

"What in the world happened here?" He asked.

"That's what we're here to find out Daniel." Answered Jack.

Teal'c who was leading the group stopped and held up his hand.

"What is it T?" Jack asked.

"Someone approaches O'Neill. From there." He indicated an alley down the left side of the street.

The team took up positions around an abandoned car. Daniel was crouched behind the cars trunk with Jack looking over the roof and Teal'c and Sam near the front of the car. Daniel Steadied his M9 Berretta pistol just above the trunk of the car, and kept his eyes on the alley, finally he could see someone shuffling up the alley, from the look of their walk it appeared they had a broken ankle.

"Hey, you ok?!" Jack called out.

There was no response the person just continued limping up the alley. When the person finally reached the end of the alley Daniel could not believe what he saw. The man looked like he was in the final stage of the 577-Virus with the decaying skin but he was walking or limping because Daniel could now see that the man did have a broken ankle but it did not seem to bother him.

"Oh my god." Carter said surprised.

"I guess Ferretti wasn't kidding about the whole zombie thing."

"Indeed."

"Stop where you are and raise your hands." O'Neill ordered but the man kept shuffling toward them.

"If you don't stop we will kill you." As the man continued toward them he raised his arms and moaned.

"I warned him." The Colonel brought up his P-90 and pulled the trigger. It rattled of a quick three shot barrage, the bullets striking the man in the chest, but he just staggered and continued forward.

"What the hell, that should have killed him."

Daniel stood from his spot aimed his pistol and put a clean hole through the decaying mans forehead, and he crumpled to the ground. Jack spun around and glared at him.

"How'd you do that?"

"Come on Jack everyone knows the best way to kill a zombie is to shoot them in the head. You need to watch more movies." He said as he stepped out from behind the car to inspect the body. As he leaned down and reached for the body he heard.

"Don't touch him Daniel." It was Major Carter. "We don't know how the virus is transmitted you could get it just from touching him."

He jerked back. "Thanks for the warning."

"Where are we anyway?" Asked the Colonel.

Daniel pulled out the city map that he was carrying and laid it on the hood of the car.

"Well," Daniel looked around and spotted a street sign. "We are on Ennersdale Street, so according to the map if we go west down this street we should find the police station in about 2 miles."

"Muahhhh."

Daniel looked up and saw a group of six zombies stumbling toward SG-1.

"Jack!!!"

The Colonel and the rest of SG-1 spun around, Colonel O'Neil brought up his P-90 and unloaded into the group Major Carter and Teal'c followed suit while Daniel had to duck to not get caught in their fire. He laid down on his side to look under the car and came face to face with one of the undead. He crawled away from the car on his hands and knees as the corps lunged for him, he whipped his pistol around and fired. The shoot pierced the undead left eye killing it instantly.

"Are you alright Doctor Jackson." Teal'c asked as he pulled him up.

"Yeah I'm good." He turned to look behind him and say all six zombies were down.

"Shall we go?" Asked the Colonel with that snide tone that had always drove Daniel crazy.

Daniel pointed west down Ennersdale.

"Lead the way Jack." Daniel answered.

They walked for ten minutes gunning down zombies as they went, but it wasn't long until they hit a crudely erected barricade.

"This couldn't be easy could it?" Jack said as he threw up his arms.

"Of course not." Daniel looked around but it was Teal'c who spotted it.

"O'Neill there is a gate on that wall. Could we not go through it?"

Daniel spotted the gate and walked up to it. He grabbed one of the bars and tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked."

The Colonel walked over and tugged at the gate when it didn't budge he pulled out a Zat'n"ktel he fired it at the lock. The electric charge ran through the gate, when it died Jack tried to open the gate but this time it opened smoothly.

"Not anymore."

"Colonel, we weren't supposed to bring those. No alien weapons, that was an order sir." Admonished Carter.

"Don't worry Carter I won't use it's just us. If we see anyone I'll keep it hidden. I just thought it might come in handy. Now let's go we need to find SG-2 and evac."

The gate opened up into an alley which was blocked on one end by another barricade. They moved up the alley with Jack in front then Sam, Daniel, with Teal'c brining up the rear. When they came to the end. Jack stopped then peaked around the edge, he waved them forward and Carter dashed out and scanned the area with her P-90. She relaxed and everyone stepped out.

"Where are we now Daniel?"

He spied a street sign and pulled out his map.

"Well were on the south end of Fox Street." He headed for the end of the street.

"Hey, Daniel, get back here." Jack called from behind.

Daniel didn't listen, he reached the end of the street and looked west. Jack grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What do you think you're doin."

Daniel pointed down the street.

"Finding our destination." Jack followed his arm and saw the top of a building with a flag that had the RPD logo emblazoned on it.

"Yeah ok, come on kids it's that way." Jack pointed in the direction Daniel had showed him.

Daniel just shook his head and followed Jack toward the RPD.

**September 27****th****- Outside the RPD Building- 1900 hours**

As they approached the RPD building Jack could hear a soft moaning sound coming from the courtyard in front of the building. Jack spotted a gate and went to it. It was barred so he could see into the yard. There were about five zombies within the yard. Jack tried the gate and it opened smoothly.

"Alright, Teal'c you and I will go in first, me left you right. Carter you and Daniel come in behind us. There are five zombies in the yard understand?"

"Yes sir." His team answered in unison.

"Alright," He waited a beat. "Now." He burst into the yard and brought his gun to bare. He saw Teal'c on the other side of the gate and Sam and Daniel aiming their guns through the open gate. Within minutes the courtyard was clear.

"Come on SG-2 should be inside."

As they neared the front of the building Jack heard another gate. He spun around and raised his pistol just in time to see a woman with short light brown hair, wearing a blue tube top and black mini skirt. She stopped in mid step when she saw the gun in her face.

"What the hell." was all she could say.

"Who are you?" The Colonel asked.

"I'm Jill Valentine."

"You're with the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad, aren't you?" Asked Daniel.

She nodded. "That's right." She looked over Jack and his team. "Obviously you people are military, which branch?"

"Air Force, Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Murray." The Colonel answered with his brightest smile.

"Murray," Jill said as looked over Teal'c.

"Indeed."

"Alright, anyway, what are you guys doing here I thought I was the only one who made it here?"

"We're looking for another team from our unit. Their last transmission came from this building." Carter explained.

"Well I know this building pretty well I can help you look. But we can't stay long."

Jill tried to pass Jack but he didn't budge.

"Wait a minute the S.T.A.R.S. were disbanded you came back telling wild stories of monsters and conspiracies. Why should we listen to you?"

"If you actually read any of the reports we wrote Colonel you'd know that we weren't crazy. You've seen what's going on in this god forsaken place."

"She's right Jack." Daniel said as he stepped up beside the Colonel.

"Hi Daniel Jackson." He stepped in front of his CO. "Jack, I read the reports filed by the STARS members about the incident in the Arklay mountains. Those reports match with what's going in.."

Before the archeologist could finish the gate behind miss Valentine squeaked open and a man in a tan vest and camouflaged pants ran in holding his side which was bleeding profusely.

"Ji.. Jill."

"Brad."

"We've got a… AHAHHHHH."

As she moved toward him a wall of black blocked her path. Jack couldn't believe his eyes there was a eight foot tall man in black trench coat, with what looked like purple tubes sticking out of his neck. The monster advanced on Brad until it had him cornered.

"Jill help!!!!" The thing In black grabbed the small man by his vest holding him up before it. It stretched out it's other hand, opened it's palm and what appeared to be a tentacle lashed out and came through the back of Brads head.

"No!!" Jill shouted.

Bard shuddered for a moment then the brute tossed Brad across the yard and he landed at Jill's feet.

"Brad." As she approached the monster started toward her.

"SSSTTARSSSS." Said the creature in an inhuman voice.

Jill whipped out a pistol and started plunging shots into the creature. They didn't faze it at all, it just continued its slow march toward Jill.

"You son of a…" Jack couldn't just stand there any longer.

"Help her out!!" SG-1 brought their weapons to bear on the monster and unloaded. Jill's assailant stumbled but still did not fall.

"Jill get inside we'll hold it off." O'Neill bellowed over the clatter of his teams weapons fire.

Jill nodded and turned to run, she disappeared into the police station. The monster paid them no mind it just started banging on the doors. With their weapons having no real effect Jack decided to try something else. He pulled up the Zat gun and fired it. The purple energy bolt struck the monsters back. It stopped banging and turned its head.

"SSSTTARSSSS." It turned back toward the door.

Jack fired again. This time the brute fell to one knee. He fired again and this time the monster dropped to the ground.

"What the hell was that thing?" Asked Daniel.

"I don't know and I don't really what to find out. Come on let's go find Ms. STARS. Maybe she can help us find SG-2."

They took one last look at the beast on the ground and then entered the RPD building having no idea what they were in for.

Well SG-1 has had their first encounter with an Umbrella B.O.W. and handled themselves adequately, but awaits them inside.

Incase this wasn't clear up to this point the Resident Evil side of this story is Cannon. From here on in it won't be some will but most won't, and who knows you may see someone yu didn't expect.

Keep that in mind and keep reading and reviewing Criticism is ok as long as it isn't mean spirited.

Thank you- SciFinut245.


	4. Unlikely Surprise

_**Chapter 3**_

_**September 27th**__**- RPD Building- 1920 hours**_

_Jill leaned against the fountain in the lobby of the RPD building breathing heavily she could not believe what she had just seen. That monster had killed Brad right before her eyes. He'd told her earlier that day that something was after them but she just blew him off. Ever since he had abandoned Alpha team in Raccoon Forest the rest of the survivors, including herself had not included Vickers in any of their planning or discussions about Umbrella. _

_She looked up at the sound of the doors opening and in came the military team. She did not know what to think of them. She had always been wary of the military, always keeping secrets and working in the shadows. She'd heard strange rumors about things happening around Cheyenne mountain in Colorado. As far as she knew all that was there was NORAD the deep space satellite center. _

"_Are you alright Ms. Valentine?" The man with shaggy brown hair and glasses asked._

"_I'm fine… I'm sorry I forgot your name." _

"_Doctor Daniel Jackson." _

"_Ok Dr. Jackson I'm fine." She hesitated. "Did you kill the monster?" _

"_It's laying on the ground out there." Answered the Colonel. _

"_What the hell was that thing anyway?" Asked the woman with short blond hair._

"_It's a biological weapon… Major Carter."_

"_That's right, Major Samantha Carter." _

"_It's a weapon designed by Umbrella corporation to kill all the remaining STARS members in Raccoon City." _

"_How many of your people are left?" Asked Murray._

"_Well with Brad dead that just leaves me. Chris Redfield left for Europe a few weeks ago and Barry Burton took his family somewhere to keep them away from Umbrella." _

"_Wasn't there a fourth survivor?" Daniel asked._

"_Yeah, Rebecca Chambers. She was a member of Bravo team." _

"_What happened to her?" _

"_I don't really know. After we got back she came into work for a few days then just disappeared. She wouldn't return our phone calls. We even checked her apartment, all of her things were there but she was nowhere to be found. We just assumed that she left town." _

"_Alright." The Colonel said taking control of the conversation. "We need to find Ferrettis team now can you help us or not Jill?" _

"_I can, but first I need to find something." She headed to the receptionist desk and sat down behind the computer. _

"_I need to find out what they did with our equipment." _

"_Where did they keep it?" Major Carter asked._

"_We used to have our own office where we worked but I haven't been here in a while." As she scrolled through the information she found what she was looking for._

"_Good our office hasn't been reassigned yet. It says everything is still there." She stood up from the computer. We need that door. She pointed to the door furthest from them on the left side of the lobby. _

"_Ok kids let's go." O'Neill said sarcastically. _

_Jill lead them over to the door where Colonel O'Neill took the lead and she was positioned between Doctor Jackson and Murray. She still didn't trust theses people but they seemed to be her best bet to getting what she needed. _

_O'Neill threw the door open the team poured into the evidence room. Jill scanned the room with her Samurai Edge seeing nothing and hearing the Air Force Colonel give an all clear she went over to one of the drawers and knelt down. _

"_What're you looking for?" Dr. Jackson asked as he knelt down beside her. _

"_The key to the STARS office Chris told me before he left that he hid it in this drawer and we'll need it to get in." _

_Jill pulled the drawer open but didn't see anything. She felt around the drawer but the key was nowhere to be found. _

"_Shit!!" Jill had never felt more frustrated in her life. Without that key they could not get into the office. _

"_What's wrong?" Asked Major Carter. _

"_The key to the office is missing without it we'll have to bust the door in." _

"_That's alright." O'Neill said coming back into view. He reached into a pocket on his vest and pulled out a block of C-4. _

"_We can make a new door." Jack smiled. _

"_I'll say this for you Colonel, you like to think out of the box." She said returning the smile. _

"_You have no idea." Carter quipped. _

_Jill and Daniel stood and the team headed for the other door. _

"_What's through here?" O'Neill asked. _

"_A hallway, go out the door and to your left down the hall is a staircase, that's our next goal."_

"_Alright, is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. O'Neill grabbed the door handle and flung the door open and his team moved through. Jill came out last and swept the hall, with nothing insight Jill kept her gun up and moved down the hall. When she reached the next opening she pressed against the wall and whipped her gun around. Again there was nothing. _

_She heard foot steps as the Air Force team approached. _

"_We go up these stairs and to the right. At the end is a statue and a door through the door is another hallway, this is where the STARS office is." _

"_Good to know. Alright let's go." _

_Jill followed O'Neill and his team up the stairs and down the hall. As they burst into the next hall, Jill saw two zombies laying on the floor near the door to the STARS office. As she inspected them she noticed each was riddled with bullet holes. _

"_We're not alone here." Jill said quietly. _

_Catching her tone O'Neill followed suit. _

"_How do you know that?" _

"_This corpse is riddle with bullet holes. Someone else has been this way. Let's get to the office. Whoever it is may be trying to get to my gear."_

"_Let me go first O'Neill?" Murray asked. _

_O'Neill shook his head._

"_Thanks big guy but I'm in charge and well I would never forgive myself if you got hurt and Junior couldn't keep you alive."_

"_Junior?" Jill asked. _

_She noted that Dr. Jackson grimaced and Major Carter shook her head. O'Neill frowned. _

"_Uh… Uh.." He stuttered. He finally composed himself. _

"_Junior is what we call the base medic since he's a junior and his father his our base commander." _

"_Oh, that makes since." She didn't buy that for a second. Something about these people was bothering her. Their uniforms looked Air Force but the symbol they all wore on their shoulder above the Air force symbol was like nothing she had seen. It looked like the letter A with a circle over it. He pushed the thought aside and led the military people to the STARS office door. _

"_This is it." She told the Colonel. He looked to his team._

"_Murray you and me will go in first. Sam Daniel you next. Jill…" She cut him off._

"_No way Colonel, I know what's in there I'm taking the lead but you're welcome to join me." _

"_Ok, Murray you go with Jill we'll back you up." _

_The big guy just nodded and took his place on the left side of the door. Jill took the right and grabbed the door knob. _

"_On three." _

_Murray nodded._

"_!…. 2... 3." She threw the door opened and burst into the room. As she scanned the room it seemed clear, but just as she was about to give the all clear she saw something in the corner of her eye. She held up her hand to keep everyone quite and slowly moved toward the desk on the far side of the room. She paused then leapt to the side and got a clear view of what was behind it. _

_She couldn't believe what she saw. _

"_Rebecca!!!!_

_SURPRISE!!!!!!_

_Hey I know I can't be the only to ask the question: What happened to Rebecca Chambers?_

_Well this is my way of answering that question. _

_And Please as always read and review all feedback appreciated._


	5. Unlikely Alliance

Authors Note: This is a revised version of this chapter I would like to thank **Taru Toshito**for pointing out an error I made. Now on with the show.

**Chapter 4**

**September 27****th****- RPD Building- 1940 hours**

"Jill!" Rebecca Chambers shouted at the sight of her friend and teammate. She jumped up from behind the desk and wrapped Jill in a big hug. When she released Jill she noticed the other four people in the room.

"Friends of yours Jill?" She asked pointing towards the people in black.

A man wearing black clothes with graying hair showing from under his black ball cap approached.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill United States Air Force." He held out his hand. Rebecca shook it.

"Rebecca Chambers field medic for the STARS Bravo Team."

The Air Force Colonel gestured toward his companions.

"This is my team. Major Samantha Carter," The woman with short blonde hair approached and shook her hand.

"Hiya." Rebecca nodded.

The Colonel continued.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson." A man with shaggy brown hair and glasses held out his hand. His name seemed familiar to her.

"The same Daniel Jackson who said that the Pyramids were built as landing pads for Alien space ships." She asked.

Daniel smiled. "Yup that was me. You're kind of young to know about my work aren't you?"

Jill wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Rebecca here is our little genius."

Rebecca felt the heat rise in her face. She hated the way her teammates treated her like a little sister.

"A genius, really." The Colonel remarked snidely.

"Yes sir," Rebecca said shyly. "I graduated from college at eighteen, my major was in chemistry and my min…"

The Air Force Colonel held up his hands.

"Ok, I get it, your smart." He turned away and muttered under his breath but not quiet enough for Rebecca to miss.

"Just what I need another genius." Rebecca couldn't help but grin.

"Becca what are you doing here? I thought you'd left town?"

Rebecca turned back to her friend.

"Well after we got back I started to leave but when I saw the trouble you guys were getting into I decided to stick around. I wanted to help but I was to afraid so I just hung back and followed everything from the shadows."

"We all thought you'd just decided to get away from everything. God knows we all wanted to but with you being the youngest we just thought it better for you to get away from it all."

"I had decided to leave when I heard that Chris and Barry and had both left town but I didn't make it out before the outbreak and well here I am."

"If you don't mind," The Colonel stepped up beside Rebecca. "We still have a missing team to find. So get whatever you come for and let's get going."

Jill leaned in close. "God I hate the military."

"What are they doing here anyway, last I heard all the military units had either been killed or been pulled out."

"They said they're looking for another of their teams but…"

"That's right," Colonel O'Neill said. "and you said you would help us."

Jill sighed loudly.

"Alright, just let me get what I came for." Jill walked over to her desk and opened the top drawer. She reached in and pulled what Rebecca recognized as a lock pick. Then she went over to the gun case.

"It's locked can you pick it?"

"I can try." Jill knelt down next to the case and worked it with her lock pick. After about a minute she heard a click and Jill opened the gun case. Rebecca looked inside and saw a Benelli M3S Shotgun and extra ammo for the shotgun. Jill pulled it out of the case and examined it.

"Barry was really good at his job, this thing looks brand new." Jill pushed the gun toward Rebecca.

"You take it."

Rebecca jumped back

"Why me?"

"Come on Becca you know you're not a very good shot, with this all you have to do is aim and you'll hit something."

Rebecca frowned she knew Jill was right but she still hated to admit it. She took the gun and Jill handed her the extra ammo, about twelve shells, which would give her two reloads. Jill also pulled out two clips for the STARS issue Samurai Edge that she was carrying.

"Are you carrying your Samurai Edge Becca?"

"Yeah." Jill handed her one of the clips. Rebecca sat the shotgun on what used to be her desk and walked over to the wall her med pack was hanging on the wall she wrapped it around her waist and put the extra ammo inside. She took the shotgun and slung the strap over her shoulder, then she pulled out her handgun.

"Ready."

Jill who had been checking the ammo in her handgun slammed the clip back in.

"Me to," She paused, then walked over to Rebecca. "Have you seen anymore people dressed like the Colonel and his team around here?'

"No I haven't," She looked toward the Colonel. "But I did here some gunfire about three hours ago. I was just getting here and I heard some shots from the west side of the building,. I only heard them that first time. After that it's been quiet."

The Colonel shook his head.

"I wonder." He grasped the radio attached to his vest.

"Major Ferretti, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill come in." There was no response.

"Ferretti, if you can here this respond." Still nothing.

"SG-2 if any of you can hear this transmission and you are able fire your weapon." There was nothing but static.

"Well," Major Carter began. "there are three possibilities, one their radio is broken…"

"2," Doctor Jackson broke in. "They heard us but are to far away for us to hear the gunfire."

"Or 3, they are in a situation where they can not risk firing their weapons or they may be discovered." Murray said in a deep baritone that almost scared Rebecca.

The Colonel turned back to the two STARS women.

"If they were forced to leave this building where would they have gone?"

"I don't know?" Jill said.

"There is a restaurant a few miles from here. They could have taken shelter there." Rebecca said.

"Alright that's where we'll head next."

"Will you come with us Becca?" Jill asked.

Rebecca looked away, she wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of Raccoon city and this military unit was probably her best chance for escape. There was something about them that just seemed strange. Especially the big guy who was wearing a wool cap on his head even though it was the middle of summer. She turned back to her friend.

"Yeah I will." She walked up to the O'Neill. "As long as it's alright with you sir."

"Our job was to come and find our missing team and any survivors," The Colonel flashed a small smile. "So yeah it's alright." The Colonel patted her head and turned toward the door.

She hated being treated like a kid but she had learned to just grin and bear it. As they headed for the door the radio equipment near her desk came to life.

"Th… Car…. Vera… U.B.C.S. soldier. We've be… acked by … sters… someb…. Elp. Us."

Jill ran over to the bank of radio equipment and depressed a switch as Rebecca stood and watched.

"This is Jill Valentine of STARS please repeat your transmission."

"We ne… tance… If… one.. C… Hear this… please help…"

"I say again this is Jill Valentine of STARS. Can you hear me?"

"I am Carlos… Ver…. If anyone… I… Ou… there…."

Jill slammed her fist on the console.

"Damnitt, this thing must be broken."

"Let me take a look." Carter walked over and stood next to Jill. They worked side by side but nothing they did worked.

"This setup is to old sir, we'd have to replace several components to get it working again."

"Well, hopefully whoever that was will stay alive until we can find them." Daniel said.

"Remember people, our objective is to find Ferretti and his team and to get out. Let's get going."

**September 27****th****- RPD Building- 2000 hours**

As they made there way back through the police building Jack O'Neill couldn't help but wonder about the new girl they'd picked up. Rebecca Chambers looked like she was fourteen years old, she had short auburn colored hair, she was about 5'3 and didn't appear to even weigh a hundred pounds. She was wearing green cargo pants and a green T-shirt with green hi-top tennis shoes and black fingerless gloves. She also had a red bandana wrapped around her forehead. As they neared the front door of the station Jack thought he heard something outside. When he didn't hear it again, he picked up his pace.

When they reached the door Jack turned to his team and the two STARS ladies.

"Alright Murray you and I go high, Carter, I want you and Jill to go low, Daniel you and Rebecca will back us up. If you see anything moving out there I want you to open fire, is that understood?"

He received a chorus of nods. He took his position at the right side. Once everyone was in position he grabbed the door handle and threw the door open. He whipped his P-90 out the door and saw nothing moving. He walked the rest of the way out keeping his gun up until he heard the RPD building doors slam shut behind him.

"Where's Brad?" Jill asked.

Jack spun around and saw Jill standing in the exact spot where the man she called Brad had landed after being thrown by that big monster. There was even blood on the ground.

"He probably walked away." Jack said snidely.

Jill glared at him. He turned away from Valentine and turned his attention to the youngest member of their group.

"How do we get to that restaurant you mentioned?"

"Let me think," She paused gathering her thoughts. "When we go through the gate we have to go right and to the end of the street. Then you take a right and go up to blocks. Of course that's assuming we don't run into a barricade."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He headed for the gate.

"Let's move out kids." He looked through the bars and saw nothing outside but flaming cars. He opened the gate and stepped out onto the street. As they walked everyone was on guard the shadows themselves seemed to move. Every few minutes he heard screaming or moaning. When the reached the end of the street they found it blocked.

"Great," Jack threw up his hands in frustration. "What do we do now?"

Daniel tapped him on the shoulder. When he looked at the glasses wearing archeologist he saw that Daniel was pointing, he followed the direction and the three woman standing next to a gate.

"Good, I'm glad I wasn't the only one to see that gate." Jack lied. He heard Daniel sigh and saw Sam shake her head.

"Does he always act like that?" Jill asked Sam.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Hey, I heard that Carter." Jack said as he walked by her to the gate. He grabbed one of the bars and tested it, it gave easily. He held his P-90 at the ready and threw the gate open. He whipped around the open gate but there was nothing. It was just an empty alleyway.

It let out onto a main street where they found the restaurant that Rebecca had mentioned. Inside was a mess there were dishes, menus, and food everywhere. The smell was bad, but Jack had smelled worse.

"I found something." Jill called out from the back.

When Jack arrived he found her with a man who appeared to be Hispanic.

"Who's your fiend?"

Carlos saluted when he saw the man in uniform.

"Corporal Carlos Olivera sir U.B.C.S."

"UBCS!" Jill shouted. "You mean you're with Umbrella?"

Carlos nodded. "That's right."

Jill pulled up her gun and held it just a few inches from his face.

"You are responsible for all this you BASTARD!"

Jack grabbed Valentine by her wrist.

"Hey wait a minute, there will be no shooting people on my watch."

"But he's with Umbrella, they're responsible for this mess, why shouldn't I kill him?"

"Listen Chica, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a soldier."

"How did you get here?" Daniel asked.

"We were dispatched yesterday. My platoon was dropped in the middle of the city but were quickly over run by those zombie things. Only three of us survived." He explained.

"Where are the other two?" Asked Teal'c.

"I left them on a trolley. You see our platoon leader was injured during the initial attack. Myself and Nicholai were able to get him to a trolley so he could recuperate."

"How bad is he?" Rebecca asked.

But before Carlos could answer there was a loud crash from the front of the store. When Jack spun around he saw that big freaky looking monster smash threw the stores front window.

"Not again." Jack whined.

"What in gods name is that!" Shouted Rebecca.

"Everyone take cover!" Shouted Jack. He took up position next to Teal'c behind a counter with a lamp on it. They opened fire immediately, but just like before there weapons had little to no effect on the creature.

"Let me try." Carlos appeared next to Jack holding what appeared to be a M4A1 Assault Rifle. He braced it in the crook of his arm and opened fire, but just like everything else it had little effect.

"Let me," Jill shouted as she appeared beside Teal'c she plucked the lamp that was on the counter and chucked it at the monster. Upon impact it exploded.

"Now's our chance," Jack shouted. "I saw a door in the back." He headed for it. He jerked it open and everyone followed him out. Once everyone was clear he slammed the door closed.

"What the hell was that thing?" Asked Carlos.

"It's an Umbrella Bio-weapon sent here to kill STARS members. That's what." Jill said angrily.

Rebecca went ghostly pale. "It's here to kill us?"

"Yeah, and it's already killed Brad." She glared at Carlos.

"Look lady, I don't know what your problem is with Umbrella but blame me, I'm just a soldier I don't have anything to do with whatever the company has done."

"Stop calling me lady, my name is Jill Valentine."

"Look, Jill, I may be with Umbrella but right now, all I want is to get the hell out of here with my life. And I'd like to get some help for my platoon leader."

"I'm a medic," Rebecca said. "Can I help?"

Carlos eyes opened wide. "Would you be willing to help Mikhail?"

"Sure it's what I do." She smiled. Then she turned to face him. "If that's alright with you Colonel O'Neill?"

He frowned. "Alright, but I'm sending Carter with you." Sam nodded then she, Rebecca, and Carlos headed out.


	6. Explosive Adventures

**Chapter 5**

**September 27th****- Restaurant- 2010 hours**

After Carter, Rebecca, and Carlos left Jack took his teammates and Valentine back inside the restaurant to have a look around. Inside they found that the monster which he had dubbed "Nemesis" Was gone, and there wasn't a trace of where it'd gone.

"How does something that big just vanish without a trace?" Jack asked.

"I don't know Colonel, but I'm sure we'll see him again." Valentine said as she inspected the place where Nemesis had fallen.

"God I hope he waits awhile." Jack said as he checked his P-90, he was beginning to run out of ammo. He had three clips left, and half of one still in the gun. He clipped the P-90 to his vest and pulled his M9 Beretta from it's holster.

"O'Neill." Teal'c called from the back. "I have found something." Jack walked into the back to find Teal'c and Daniel standing next to a metal cover with a small hole in it.

"What, you can't get it open?" He asked smugly.

"No we can't." Daniel said as he squatted next to it. He pointed at the hole. "It looks to me like something fits this hole, but we can't find anything that will fit it."

Jack looked around and spotted a locker standing against the other wall. He walked over to it and tried to open it, but it was locked. He turned to Jill Valentine.

"Can you work your magic on this?" Jill walked over and examined the lock.

"Give me a minute." Jill took out the lock pick and set to work. After about a minute there was a barely audible click and locker swung open. She reached inside and came out with a crowbar.

"That's perfect." Daniel said as he took the crow bar and inserted the end into the cover. The cover lifted easy and revealed a staircase. Jack took the lead and with his pistol held in front of him descended the stairs.

He didn't make it far before he found that the basement was filled with water. He went back up.

"The basements full of water, is there a way to drain it from here?" He asked. Everyone looked around Jill found a switch on the wall. Once it was pressed Jack could hear the water rushing out of the basement. It was dark so he took a small flash light from his vest. He shined it down into the room and found it vacant of any threat.

"Come on." He said to the shaggy haired archeologist. Daniel followed him down into the damp basement. At first glance all he saw were soggy boxes and old decaying food. As he peered into a mostly solid box of what appeared to be menus he heard.

"What's this?" He turned and saw Daniel kneeling in the corner. As he approached he saw that Daniel held something that was reflecting the light of his flashlight.

"What did you find Daniel?" Daniel stood and turned to face the colonel.

"It's a gemstone of some kind." The archeologist said as he handed the stone to Jack. Jack turned it around in his hand, it was green in color and partly see through. After a few more minutes of searching the basement and turning nothing up they went back upstairs.

"Did you find anything?" The STARS woman asked.

"Just this." The colonel said as he tossed the gym stone to Valentine.

She looked it over. "This looks like one of the gym stones from the gate in front of city hall."

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked.

"The gate in front of city hall," Jill began. "is usually left open but sometimes they need to close it. So someone developed a special locking system which used gym stones like these in place of a conventional locking system."

"So what does it mean that we found that stone?" Jack asked.

"It means that the gate is locked."

"Well that sucks." Jack added snidely.

"We just need to hope Their aren't anymore missing."

"There are more of these things?"

"In fact there are twelve colonel. The lock is in the shape of a clock but instead of numbers there are these gym stones." Valentine tossed the stone back to him.

Jack caught it and stuck it in a pocket on his vest.

"I believe that if there is nothing else for us to find here that we should move on." Teal'c said.

"I agree," he said. "Let's head for city hall, see if we need to find anymore of these fancy gym stones."

They exited the restaurant.

"Lead the way Ms. Valentine." The colonel said gesturing for her to take the lead.

**September 27****th****- City Hall Gates - 2020 hours**

As the group neared the gate they noticed people were standing in front of said gate. When they finally reached it they found Carters team with a person that Jack thought he'd never see again.

"Ferretti." Jack patted his friend on the shoulder. He'd feared the worse when they were unable to make contact with SG-3.

"Jack by god it's good to see you. I thought no one was coming for me."

"We've been trying to contact you ever since we came into the city. What happened?"

"By the time we got here the zombies had already over run the police. At first we weren't sure what was going on and we didn't see any people. As got deeper into the city we were attacked by a group of zombies. They got Captain Griff before we even knew what was happening. We ran and ended up inside the RPD. We were hoping to find some of the police but there was no one here. My team searched the place and all we came up with was this."

He reached into a pocket on his vest and came out with a blue gem stone. It looked identical to the green one Jack was carrying.

Jill who was now looking at something set next to the gate walked back over to the group.

"Can I have that Major?" She asked as she approached.

Ferretti looked at Jack who just nodded. Ferretti gave Jill the gem, Jill also took the gem Jack was carrying.

"Who is she?" Ferretti asked.

"That's Jill Valentine," Jack said.

"Should I know her?"

"If you read the reports we received about this mission you would." Daniel explained. "She's a member of the Special Tactics and Rescue Services and so is Ms. Chambers here." The Archeologist indicated the young red head standing next to him.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Major…"

"Ferretti, Major Louis Ferretti."

Before Ferretti could respond the gate blocking their path began to slide into the wall.

"Sweet." Jack said as he watched the gate. The entire group walked through the now open gate. On the other side they found two paths, one went east the other west.

"Which way is the Trolley?" Rebecca asked Carlos.

"It's to the west of here." The Latino answered.

"Alright, Carter, you take Rebecca, Carlos, Ferretti and head to the Trolley. Daniel, Murray, Jill and I will see what's down the eastern path."

"Yes sir." Carter responded.

"Alright, Check in every hour unless there's an emergency."

"Understood." Carter took her team and headed down the western path.

"Come on kids, let's see what we find down the yellow brick road."

**September 27****th****- Raccoon City - 2030 hours**

Samantha Carter, with P90 at the ready, led her group along the path. She was confident with Ferretti watching her back but she still wasn't sure about this Carlos guy who apparently worked for the Umbrella corporation. She didn't know how well he was trained, so far he'd fared well but there hadn't been much action. Rebecca Chambers was another story Jill had said that the girl wasn't a very good shot and Carter wasn't sure if she could be trusted in a fire fight.

Finally the path let out onto what appeared to be a street. And in front of them was a gas station. They picked off the few zombies they saw shambling about and now were standing in front of the station.

"Ferretti Rebecca you guys keep an eye on things out here while Carlos and I see what's inside."

"Understood Major."

Sam with Carlos in tow entered the gas station. Inside they picked off two zombies that were feeding on a third. Towards the back of the station Sam found a locked glass box that appeared to house some kind of oil.

"Is that gas?" Carlos asked as he approached.

"I think so." She looked around and spotted a panel with numbers on it but it didn't appear to be working. She un holstered her handgun and broke the glass of the box. She reached inside and pulled the container out. Carlos took it and examined the contents.

"This is an oil gas mixture."

"Why are you so interested in that Carlos?"

"When I was on the Trolley I saw where to put in the fuel, when I checked it looked empty. So we may need this to get the Trolley running."

"Why would we do that?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know about you lot but my team needs the trolley cause it leads right to where we're trying to get."

"Where is that if you don't mind my asking."

"Saint Michaels Clock Tower."

"Why the clock Tower?" She asked skeptically

"Because we were told that's where the survivors were told to gather and wait for an evac chopper."

"Really?"

"That's right Chica. What you didn't know that?"

"No, our orders were to come in, find any survivors, and try to get them to that clock tower, but we weren't told that the townspeople had already been informed of the plan."

"I don't know what you were told but if you want my opinion your group should come with us. Maybe we can all get out of this thing in one piece." He flashed a bright friendly smile.

"We'll see, do you need anything else to get the trolley running?"

"Yeah there were some cables connected to it but they were burnt out."

Sam looked around and spotted another door.

"Let's check in there."

Carlos nodded, he picked up the mixture and followed her into the room. It turned out to be a garage with a car up on a rack. Running from the car to what appeared to be a piece of diagnostic equipment was a set of jumper cables.

"Will those work?" she asked. Carlos walked over and examined the cables. He smiled.

"I think they will." As he tried to detach the cables from the car the sound of gun fire was heard coming from outside. Carlos jerked the cables loose, something sparked and caused the fluid on the floor to ignite.

"Shit!" Carlos shouted.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" Carlos grabbed the mixture and slung the cable over his shoulder. They charged back into the front of the store, Sam could feel the heat building it wouldn't be long till the flames reached the car and ignited the gas in it's tank.

As they burst through the front door they saw Rebecca and Ferretti fighting with a pack of zombies that had wondered up.

"Everybody on the ground!" Sam shouted as she tackled Rebecca. Before they'd even hit the ground the explosion rang out. Sam shut her eyes as the shock wave pushed the women through the air and Sam's back smacked into something hard and something else slammed into her front. The breath exploded from her as she fell to the ground. As she lay on the ground trying to regain her breath she felt pieces of debris falling on her.

When everything calmed down Sam opened her eyes and saw Rebecca laying against her, her arms were still wrapped around the young woman's waist. As soon as she could breath she released her hold on the young redhead who then rolled onto her side and stood up. Rebecca held out a hand and Sam took it.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine Major just a little shaken up. Ever since I escaped that damned mansion even the smallest things freak me out. I feel like I'm losing my mind Major." Rebecca looked at her with sad eyes, but she also saw something that she recognized in those eyes. After her mother died when she was 15 she saw that look in her eyes every morning.

"It's ok Rebecca we're gonna get out of here. I promise and please call me Sam."

The young lady smiled the hurt look in her eyes lifting somewhat. "I believe you Majo… I mean Sam."

There was a sound of rubble shifting and a voice. "Hey someone help me." It was Carlos.

Sam looked around until she saw a pile of rubble moving. The two women rushed over and began digging. Finally they moved a big piece of stone and found Carlos and Ferretti alive and well.

"You guys ok?" Rebecca asked.

The two men stepped out of the debris pile Carlos still carrying the mixture and jumper cables.

"Yeah we're fine." Ferretti said.

"I'm fine Chica" Carlos added.

"Alright we need to get out of here. The sound of the explosion may have attracted the zombies."

"Sounds like a plan." Carlos said as he checked his machine gun.

"We'll head fro the trolley. Carlos you take lead, Ferretti you're next then Rebecca and I'll take our six."

Sam still wasn't sure about Carlos but since he knew the way so she let him lead the way.

**September 27****th****- Raccoon City - 2040 hours**

O'Neill and his team backed up an alley as they were pursued by a large group of the undead. Jack was now using his pistol since his P-90 was running low on ammo. They were shooting into the group but for every zombie that fell another took its place. He looked over his shoulder and saw a door a bit further down the alley.

"Follow me." He called out as he turned and ran up the alley. He stopped in front of the door and flung it open. He waited until Daniel, Jill, and Teal'c were all through before he rushed inside and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door trying to regain his breath. He knew he was getting old he used to run for miles without breathing this hard.

"Well, that was.. fun." Jackson quipped through labored breaths.

"Yeah… Real fun." Jill added snidely.

The only person not breathing heavy was Teal'c his symbiote that Jack had dubbed "Junior" gave Teal'c enhanced strength and stamina. Suddenly something slammed into the door and Jack jumped away and pointed his pistol at the door. The banging continued.

"Don't worry, it's just the zombies. It'll take them awhile to bust through that door." Jill informed them.

"That's good to know." Daniel remarked.

Jack looked around. They appeared to be in a storage room of some kind. Storage for what he had no idea cause he had seen no accompanying building and there was no other door than the one they'd come in. the room was mostly bear but Jack found something laying on a shelf.

"What does this look like to you?" Jack asked as he handed his find to Dr. Jackson.

Daniel examined the cylindrical object.

"I think it's some kind of fuse but for what I couldn't say. I'm not Sam." Daniel handed the fuse back to Jack.

"Do you have a plan for getting us out of here Colonel?" Valentine asked.

Jack looked at the woman, she was really beginning to get on his nerves. It was obvious to Jack that she did not like military people, and despite the fact that she was handy in a fight he wished she would shut up every once in a while.

"As a matter of fact I do." Jack informed her as he pulled a grenade from his vest. "This is my plan. Murray when I pull the pin open the door just enough for me to throw it out. As soon as it's out everyone hit the floor. I don't know if that door will withstand the blast. Dose everybody got that?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright, Murray."

Teal'c walked over to the door and put one hand on the knob and the other higher on he door. Daniel and Jill moved to the back of the room and went ahead and got down on the floor.

"Ready Murray?"

"I am O'Neill."

"Alright, here we go." Jack pulled the pin from the grenade and Teal'c pulled the door open. With the door no longer securely shut the undead surged against the door. Teal'c was barely keeping them at bay as he rolled the grenade out the door. Teal'c shoved with all his might and the door closed and they both leapt to the ground.

The grenade exploded and Jack felt the ground beneath him shutter. The door was blown back into the room along with pieces of the zombies. He felt pieces of debris falling and hitting him. Finally when the commotion subsided he picked himself up. As did the rest of his group.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked as he wiped debris from his black uniform jacket.

"I am fine O'Neill."

"We're fine to Jack." The Archeologist said as he helped Jill Valentine stand.

Jack with handgun at the ready scanned the room finding nothing living but his team. He stepped out into the alley and again found nothing but pieces of zombies.

"The alleys clear," He reported as the other three joined him in the alley. "Does anyone have a clue where we are? We took so many turns while we were running I am completely turned around."

Jill looked down the alley toward the street.

"That's Central Street. In fact the Trolley Station is on that street."

"We should head there and meet up with Major Carter." Teal'c said.

"I agree Jack I don't think we're gonna find anything else here."

Jack looked to Jill who was examining her Samurai Edge handgun.

"Do you have an opinion Ms. Valentine?"

Jill looked up from examining her gun.

"I agree with Daniel and Murray." Was all she added to the conversation.

"Alright then." Jack cued the radio attached to his vest. "Carter come in."

"_Carter here sir." _

"Have you reached the trolley yet Major?"

"_We have sir. Rebecca is patching up a Lt. Mikhail Victor and Carlos and I are working to get the trolley running." _

"Good, we're on our way to meet you. We should be there within ten minutes."

"_Understood sir, Carter out."_

"Alright kids, let's go."

Hey all sorry this update took so long but I've had a bad case of writers block along with having been sick for a while to. I hope you have liked the story so far, I'm not sure how long it will be but it should be no more than four more chapters.

Again thank you for reading and please continue to send feedback. Thank you- ScifiNut245


	7. To The Trolley

**Chapter 6**

**September 27th****- Raccoon City - 2045 hours**

Jill led the group to the front of the trolley station, they killed a few zombies as they made their way to the trolley. Carlos was the first to board the trolley when they reached it.

"Nicholai," Sam heard Carlos say as he climbed aboard. The rest of the team boarded soon after. Carter was the last onboard. She surveyed the scene, Carlos was talking to a large grey haired man who appeared to be Russian. Rebecca was kneeled down next to one of the seats tending to a man in a uniform that wasn't much different than the standard SGC off world uniform, except the man was wearing a black beret.

Finally Carlos finished his conversation with the Russian and approached her, gas/oil mixture and wires in hand.

"Nicholai said we should work on getting the trolley running."

"I take it Nicholai is the big Russian?"

"Yeah, he's also my platoon leader."

"Ah alright let's get to work." She followed Carlos to the front of the trolley car, she kneeled before the control panel of the trolley and immediately noticed three things, the first was a round hole which she figured was where the gas/oil mixture would go. The second a cylindrical indention that was probably for a fuse, the third was she figured where they would attach the jumper cables.

"Who was the injured guy?"

"He's Lt. Mikhail Victor he's Nicholai's second in command."

Before they could begin work however her radio crackled to life.

"_Carter come in." _

"Carter here sir."

"_Have you reached the trolley yet Major?" _

"We have sir. Rebecca is patching up a Lt. Mikhail Victor and Carlos and I are working to get the trolley running."

"_Good, we're on our way to meet you. We should be there within ten minutes." _

"Understood sir, Carter out."

She turned back to Carlos.

"The Colonel and the others are on their way here. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Well hopefully they found a fuse if they didn't we're gonna have to go find one. We can't start this thing up without one."

"Here's hoping."

About the time they finished installing the jumper cables Sam heard the sound of footsteps outside.

Sam looked up she saw Carlos was doing the same.

"That's probably the others." This was confirmed when she heard the familiar sound of P-90 fire and the moaning of the undead. The pair rushed into the entry compartment Nicolai and Rebecca were nowhere to be seen, only Mikhail laying on the bench. Sam headed for the door, as she blew through she saw the group gunning down a massive crowd of zombies. She immediately joined in the fire fight as did Carlos.

"Make some new friends Colonel." She asked.

O'Neill shot her a look but blew off the comment.

"Does anyone have any explosives?" The Colonel asked.

"I have a grenade." The big Russian announced.

"So do I." Answered Carlos.

"Use 'em." Shouted O'Neill.

Nicholai and Carlos drop their guns and reached into their vests. They both pulled out one pineapple grenade. Each pulled the pine and chucked their grenade into the crowd. As one the group dropped to the ground. Sam heard a whump as the grenade detonated within the horde. When she heard no moaning sounds she looked up, the horde had been dispersed. The group stood.

"Is everyone alright?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

Everyone was. As a group they boarded the trolley.

"Did you guys find anything." O'Neill asked.

"Only things that would help get the Trolley running sir."

"Why are you trying to start the Trolley?"

"Carlos says his team is trying to reach a clock tower where Survivors have been told to gather."

"What didn't Hammond tell us about that?"

"I don't know maybe he didn't know. We should get confirmation."

"Yeah," O'Neill said as he reached for his radio. "Base camp this is Colonel O'Neill."

There was no answer.

"This is Colonel O'Neill calling Base camp please respond."

Again nothing.

"Carter."

Sam knew what he wanted.

"This is Major Samantha Carter if anyone can hear me please respond." By now the pair had drawn the notice of their fellow passengers.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked.

"Our people aren't responding." She explained.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"Perhaps they were forced to evacuate the base due to an incursion of the undead." Teal'c added.

"I hope not." Jill said.

"If they've escaped," Rebecca cut in. "We could be looking at a national outbreak maybe even global."

"We can't think about that now." Said Nicholai. "Right now we need to focus on getting this Trolley moving." He turned to face Carlos. "Have you finished installing the cables?"

"We have, but we're still missing one last piece."

"We need a fuse of some kind. Without it power can't get to the controls and…" O'Neill held up a hand to stop her. He reached into his vest and pulled out a fuse.

"Something like this."

Carter took the cylindrical object from her Commander. It was indeed a fuse.

"This is exactly what we needed. Where did you find it?"

"It was in a store room down the road." O'Neill explained.

"Who cares where he found it get it installed and let's get underway." Nicholai ordered.

"Hey just a min…" Sam cut the Colonel before he got started.

"It's alright sir. I've got it." She Carlos and Daniel head into the control room. She inserts the fuse and the control panel lights up. "We've got power."

"Now does anyone know how to drive this thing?" Daniel asked.

Sam and Carlos just looked at each other.

"I can do it." Jill said from the doorway. The group cleared the way so Jill could take the controls.

"I'm going to report to the Colonel." Sam said.

"I'll stay here." Daniel said.

"So will I." Added Carlos.

Sam exited the control room and found the Colonel talking with Teal'c.

"The fuse worked sir, we're getting underway."

"Good, one step closer to getting out of this hell whole."

"I agree O'Neill." Added Teal'c.

"Well," Rebecca said as she joined the three members of SG-1. "I've done all I can for Mikhail."

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"It's not good, he's running a very high fever, he has also lost a lot of blood, plus he's delusional keeps talking about Nicholai killing one his squad members, but Nicholai denies it happened."

Jack spoke in a low voice. "I don't trust Nicholai."

"We should keep an eye on him O'Neill."

"Good idea Murray, that'll be your job."

"Hey," Daniel said as he approached. "Jill said it should take us about twenty minutes to reach the clock tower."

"Good," Said O'Neill the sooner we get there the sooner we can figure out what the hells going on."

**September 27****th****- Stargate Command - 2100 hours**

General Hammond was livid. He couldn't believe that he'd been ordered by the President to abandon his people. He stared at the red phone on his desk waiting for it to ring. He'd tried to call President Hayes as soon as he'd gotten back but he had been told the president was in a meeting. That was two hours ago. Finally though it rang.

"Mr. President what the hell is going on?" He shouted.

"Calm down George. I had a very good reason for ordering the evacuation."

"Care to enlighten me?" He said somewhat calmer, he was trying to reign in his temper.

"George we've lost containment infected have been spotted in areas around Raccoon City, we can wait no longer therefore I have ordered the destruction of Raccoon City."

"What about SG-1?"

"I'm sorry George, if they don't make it out they'll be vaporized by the blast. But the missile won't be launched until sunrise so they still have eight hours to find a way out of the city. If they're still alive that is."

"Don't count out SG-1 Mr. President they always seem to come out alive."

"I hope so George, I hope so." He heard a dial tone and hung up the phone. He went down to the control room and found Walter at his post.

"Send a team to Cimmeria I think we may need a little help."

"Yes sir, I believe SG-5 is available."

"Get them up here I want them gone as soon as possible."

Hey all! That's chapter 6, if you are a hardcore SG-1 fan you know what's on Cimmeria and know what is to come. If not then enjoy the mystery.

As always feedback is appreciated and if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. Thank you- ScifiNut245


	8. The Clock Tower

**Chapter 7**

**September 27****th****- St. Michal Clock Tower - 2115 hours**

Finally the Trolley stopped at it's destination. SG-1 were first off, they scouted the area and cleared it of any zombies they found. When they returned to the Trolley they found the two S.T.A.R.S. woman standing outside and Nicholai and Carlos helping Mikhail out of the Trolley.

"Is it ok to move him?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, as long as we're careful. If he moves to much it may open his wound." Rebecca explained.

"Is he awake enough to answer questions?" Jack asked.

"No he's still out of it. Maybe in a few minutes but I wouldn't count on it."

"Alright." Jack approached the three U.B.C.S soldiers. "Do you guys know what we should expect to find inside?"

"Not a clue," Carlos began. "All we were told was that this place was where an evac chopper would come."

"When does the evac get here?"

"We have to signal the transport." said the big Russian.

When he didn't explain further Jack turned to Carlos. "What's the signal?"

"We have to make the clock strike Twelve. That tells the chopper people are here for pick up."

"How do we do that?"

"By moving the clock hands."

"And how do we do that?"

"I can answer that," Said Rebecca as she, Jill, and the rest of SG-1 approached. "There's a special gear you have to find called the chronos gear. It's used to reset the clock, they keep it hidden so no one can change the time without permission."

"How do you know that?" Jill asked.

"When I was in middle school my class took a tour of the clock tower, they showed us the Chronos Gear, and told us what it was for."

"Did you see where they keep it?" Asked Daniel.

"No the person leading the tour gave it to someone else and continued our tour, but it was odd the gear was two-tone one part silver the other part gold."

"Is it in the tower?" He asked.

"Yes the woman guiding our tour did say that it was kept on the premises."

"Ok," Jack said thinking of a plan. "Carter, Murray you guys go with Jill and Carlos, find that gear and ring the bell. Daniel and I will remain here and keep an eye on things. While Rebecca looks after Mikhail."

"Yes sir." Said Carter as she led her group into the clock tower.

"ok," Rebecca began. "We find to find somewhere for Mikhail to lie down.

"Can't we just keep him on the Trolley?" Asked the Archeologists.

"I guess, but if we end up going inside he'll have to come with us and we'll need some where to keep him."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Added the Colonel as he surveyed their surroundings. They was a car blocking one end of the street and a crudely constructed barricade was on the other end.

As Rebecca and Nicholai took the injured man back onboard the trolley Daniel appeared beside the Colonel.

"I sure hope they can signal that chopper, this place gives me the creeps."

"I know, and I'm still wondering why we can't contact base camp. There's nothing wrong with our equipment, we should be able to contact Hammond."

"Maybe there's been a breach of the quarantine and they had to evacuate base camp."

Jack shot his bespectacled friend a glare. "You always know how to look on the bright side don't you Daniel."

The Archeologists flashed him a lop sided grin.

Jack waved him off and headed over to the barricade. He could see through to the other side, at first he didn't see anything but as he was about to head back he noticed that something was blotting out the building about a mile down the road. There were zombies but they weren't moving. He just hoped they stayed where they were until Carter was able to find the gear.

**September 27****th****- Inside St. Michal Clock Tower - 2120 hours**

It took them a few minutes to find a way in since the front door was locked and Jill couldn't pick the lock. They finally found an unlocked door and entered a room with a piano in the center. Sam noticed two doors one on the south wall the other on the north.

"Murray, you and Carlos check the north door. Jill and I will check the south door. We'll meet back here in five minutes."

"Understood." Said Teal'c

Sam and Jill moved over to the south door. Sam took the knob in hand, Jill took her place on the other side and nodded. Sam turned the knob and flung the door open, Jill rushed inside Sam right behind. She swept the room with her P-90 there was no one in sight.

"Clear." Jill called out.

"Here to."

Sam lowered her weapon, they appeared to be in a chapel, complete with altar candles, and a giant wooden cross on the back wall. Apart from that the room appeared to be emp.. She saw the light from the candle glint off something lying on the altar. She picked it up.

"What'd you find?" Asked Jill as she approached.

"It's a key with a clock etched in its head."

"Might come in handy."

Sam slipped the key into her vest, and they exited the room. As they reentered the piano room, Teal'c and Carlos did as well.

"Find anything Murray?"

"Nothing Major Carter."

"Except another door." Added Carlos.

"Were you any more successful Major Carter?" Asked the big Jaffa.

"All we found was a key. Hopefully we'll find the door it works on in this building."

"When we were lost in the Spencer mansion we had to find four different keys to open certain doors in that place. It was a pain." Jill said.

"Yeah, Murray lead the way."

The group followed Teal's to a set of double doors. Teal'c took the left side of the door while Sam took the right. They threw the doors open and Jill and Carlos rushed in. There was an immediate call of all clear. Sam surveyed the room. It was the main hall.

"I've got a dead body over here." Carlos announced.

As they neared Carlos picked up something Sam knew must be some kind of weapon.

"What's that Carlos?" Asked Jill.

"It looks like a mine thrower. We had a couple on our chopper." Carlos handed the weapon to Jill then kneeled down next to the body.

Sam noticed the man was wearing the same uniform Carlos and his team wore, except it bore a another patch that they didn't have.

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah he was from Platoon Alpha , but they were covering the area on the west side of the city. How did he end up here."

Before he could answer an ear splitting shriek was heard. Sam looked for the source but saw nothing. She turned to Jill who had gone deathly pale.

"Oh no."

"What is it Jill?"

"Hunter." Was all she said.

Before she could ask what hunter meant there was a loud thud. Sam spun around and saw the strangest thing she'd ever seen. It was humanoid with broad shoulder and arms long enough to drag that they almost drug the floor, the hands were tipped by four claws that were leaving large gashes in the floor as it walked. Its head was small and its eyes were mostly iris with a small black slit in the center. Plus the whole creatures body was covered in scales. It looked like a humanoid reptile.

Sam just froze, the creature threw back its head and released another of those terrible shrieks. Suddenly from her left Teal'c unleashed a barrage of P-90 fire at the creature, it just kept coming. Sam was bringing up her own P-90 as a bright ball of energy struck the creature in the chest and tore the thing apart.

"That things no mine thrower." Carlos said as he walked over to Jill.

Sam went over to Teal'c and spoke quietly.

"Did that energy look familiar to you?"

"Indeed, it appeared similar to the energy discharged by a staff weapon."

"Thought so." Sam went over to Jill. "Can I see that weapon?" Jill handed the weapon over. As she examined it she noticed the barrel was made just like that of a Goa'uld staff weapon. She handed it to Teal'c who slung the weapons strap over his body.

Sam finally took the time to survey the room, besides dead body there was a desk with nothing on it and a green door. She walked over to the door but it was locked. As she examined the handle she noticed an etching on the knob. It appeared to be of a clock. She suddenly remembered the key she'd found. She pulled it from her vest and inserted it into the lock. It turned smoothly and Sam pushed on the door to make sure, it opened slightly.

"I guess we go this way." She grabbed her P-90 and pushed the door open The only thing behind it was a stair case. "I'll take the lead Murray you're on our six."

"Understood Major Carter."

The stair case led to a balcony, the only thing in the balcony was a green panel with the key symbol on it. She stuck the key in and turned it. There was a loud clank as a ladder descended. It finished descending with another loud clank.

"Murray you and I will go see what's up there. Jill you and Carlos stay here and make sure our way down stays clear."

"Ok." Was all Jill said.

Murray went up first. When they reached the top they found themselves in a another room. There was a typewriter on the desk next to what appeared to be a sliver gear. She picked up the gear and put it in her vest. Next to the desk was a book shelf with a box on it. Sam opened the box and found a key on a chain inside.

"What have you found Major Carter?"

"Another key but this ones on a chain." She slipped the chain around her neck. "Alright let's head back down.

As she and Teal'c descended they heard a low growl.

"Guys we're in trouble down here." Sam took a second to look down and saw Jill and Carlos firing into their escape route.

"STARRRRRSSSSS."

"The creature returns." Said Teal'c as they reached the landing. All Sam could see was a dark shadow coming up the stars. There was no way they could fight him here. She looked over the stone railing and saw that they weren't that far off the ground.

"Murray give me that Umbrella weapon." Teal'c unsung the weapon and handed it to her. Sam let the P-90 dangle from her vest as she used the weapon to destroy the railing.

"Come on guys let's go." Sam was the first to leap off the balcony down to the ground. She rolled as she impacted the wet ground water splashed up around her, Jill was next off followed by Carlos then Teal'c. Sam looked around and found a spotlight She rushed over to it and cut the power cords with her knife.

"Get out of the water." She called out. Her team was just clear of the puddle as the creature in the black jacket leaped off the balcony. As soon as it hit the ground Carter tossed the cords and the water. The monster shuddered as the electric current ran through its body, after a few seconds it toppled over thudding to the ground.

"Nice." Jill said as she approached.

"Carter." Sam spun around and saw Colonel O'Neill and Daniel rush around the side of the building. "Are you guys alright?"

"Everything's fine sir. We just had to deal with our friend again." She pointed down at the monster laying face down in the puddle.

She was already beginning to smell the things charred flesh.

"Where's everyone else?" Carlos asked.

"Rebecca stayed with Mikhail and Nicholai said he was going to go scout the surrounding area for supplies."

"How is Mikhail?"

"Rebecca said he's doing better but he's not out of the woods yet." Daniel explained.

"Carter," O'Neill began. "Have you found anything?"

"Just this," She pulled the silver gear out of her vest. "Oh and this key." She indicated the key around her neck.

"Any idea what their for?"

"Not yet."

"Alright keep up the search. We're gonna head back and check on Becky and Mikhail."

"Understood sir, I'll radio as soon as we find anything."

"Understood, come on Daniel." Jack clapped the archeologist on the should and drug him away.

Sam smiled.

"What's with those to?" Jill asked as Sam rejoined the group.

"It's a long story."

"Indeed." Teal'c added.

"Let's resume our search. If I remember correctly there was a locked door in the lobby wasn't there?"

"Indeed there was Major Carter."

"Alright let's head back."

**September 27****th****- St. Michal Clock Tower Lobby - 2140 hours**

As they reentered the Lobby Sam looked around and spotted another door that was not open. It had been locked when they were first here. She walked over to it removed the key from her neck and put it in the lock. It turned smoothly. She looked back at her team. Jill had her Samurai Edge handgun up and ready, Carlos had switched to a SIG Pro SP2009, and Teal'c was ready with his own P-90.

"Ok here we go." She shoved the door open and went in low with Jill and Carlos high Teal'c was on rear guard. She scanned the room for threats but saw nothing.

"Clear." Was the call from Jill and Carlos.

Sam stood and looked around the room. There was a passage directly across from the door but it was blocked by a huge bell. On one wall there were three paintings Each one depicting a woman in different stages of life. In front of each one was a statue, each statue held a stone: One made of crystal, another of obsidian, and the final made of amber. On the other side of the room appeared to be the inner workings of a clock, there appeared to be a gear missing.

"What do you think these are for?" Carlos asked as he picked up one of the stones. Once the stone was out of the statues hand there was a sound of machinery and a clock beside painting 3 moved it's set to a time of Seven O'clock.

"If my experience in the mansion is any indication," Jill began. "It's a puzzle if we solve it we'll get something."

"It appears that we must move the stones so that they make the time peace display a specific time." Teal'c observed.

"But what time?" Carlos asked.

"That's easy," Sam said as she faced the group. "There's only one time that makes sense. 12 O'clock."

"So we just have to find the right combination."

"That's right Carlos." Jill said.

Sam picked up the Crystal , Carlos had the Amber and Jill took the Obsidian.

"Let me hold yours to Carlos." Carlos gave her the Amber stone. She noticed that the amber was heavier than the crystal.

"They're weighted differently." She set the crystal down on the middle statue and the amber one the first. Jill put hers in the middle. The clock turned and landed on 7 O'clock.

"Well that's not it."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Carlos."

They set them in a different combination but again got the wrong time.

"There's got to be something we're missing here." Sam looked around the room, her eyes landed on the paintings. One showed a woman in ancient Egypt standing before the Pyramid of Giza, The middle painting showed a different woman in bustling metropolis, and the other showed a woman in a futuristic setting. Above each painting was a plaque.

"Goddess of Past, Present, and Future."

"Look at the backgrounds of the paintings." Jill said as she walked up next to the paintings. "Each one is tinted, Goddess of the Past is tinted a dark color, Goddess of present is Silver, and the future is amber."

Jill placed the stones, the clock hands spun and landed on Twelve exactly. There was clicking sound and the clock face opened and inside was a golden clock gear. Sam plucked the gear from its recess. She took the silver gear from her vest the recesses in the gold gear fit perfectly with the bulges in the silver gear. As she slipped them together she walked over to the clock mechanism on the other wall. She put what she assumed to be the Chronos Gear in cock the spinning gears made contact with the Chronos Gear and there was a loud ringing, the clock was striking."

**September 27****th****- Outside St. Michal Clock Tower - 2150 hours**

Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of the clock tower striking midnight. Before long Jack could hear the sound of an inbound Helicopter. The Helicopter passed overhead as Carters team came running out of the clock tower.

"Nice going Guys, now we can go home."

"STAAAAARRRRSSSSS." The smiles on the faces of his team quickly faded at the sound.

Jack looked up and saw the monster he had decided to call Nemesis, since it was being such a pain in their collective asses, pointing what appeared to be a Rocket Launcher at their saviors.

"NO!" He heard Daniel shout.

Before he could raise his weapon, the Nemesis fired its weapon. In seconds the copter was a fireball.

"Get down." He shouted.

Everyone was on the ground when the copter hit, there was a massive explosion shards of metal shot from the wreckage, small fires were started as well.

When the noise subsided Jack lifted his head. The area around them looked like a war zone, scorched metal was everywhere. As he stood he heard a thud, and saw Nemesis walking toward them.

"Let's go people our friends back." He raised his P-90 and took aim, he pulled the trigger but like all the other times it had very little effect.

"What going on?" Jack spun around and saw Rebecca coming out of the trolley.

"Get back inside we'll handle this." He used his best command voice to let the girl know it was not a request.

Rebecca just nodded and did as she was told.

When he turned back around Nemesis had closed half the distance between them.

"Spread out people we don't want to give him an easy target." The six combatants spread out taking up positions around the courtyard. The Nemesis changed direction and headed straight for Jill Valentine.

"Oh shit." Jill screamed as Nemesis raised its weapon.

Jack raised his gun but instead of aiming at Nemesis he aimed at the launcher instead. He fired and heard the shots ping off the launcher. When the monster tried to fire the weapon exploded on its shoulder.

Once the smoke cleared Jack saw that the top half of its coat had been blown off. The sight was gruesome, It looked like the skin had been peeled away and that was left was muscle. Except for a purple tentacle that seemed to encircle its shoulders and right arm.

Suddenly the Nemesis pulled it right arm back when it threw its arm forward a tentacle came out of the palm straight at Jill. Before Jack could move Teal'c leaped in front of Jill, the tentacle impaled Teal'c just above his symbiote pouch.

"Murray!" Jill shouted as Nemesis removed the tentacle from Teal'c and the big Jaffa hit the ground.

"Damn." Jack said as he opened up on Nemesis again.

Once the tentacle retracted completely the monster continued its march towards Jill. Carlos opened up on Nemesis with his M4A1 Riffle Sam and Daniel joined him, but their bullets seemed to be having no effect at all. Nemesis just continued to march.

"Bring him over here!" Jack tried to find the sound and saw Mikhail standing in the doorway of the trolley.

Jack ran over to the trolley.

"What are you doing Mikhail?"

"There's no time Jack, just get that thing onboard the trolley I'll deal with it myself."

"Are you sure?"

"He's made up his mind Colonel." Rebecca said as she appeared behind the Russian.

Mikhail moved aside allowing Rebecca to exit the trolley. As their teammates continued to fight Nemesis Jack turned to the young medic.

"What's going on Rebecca?"

"I was a little optimistic on my appraisal of his condition. He's bleeding internally, there's nothing I can do for him."

"Alright I guess we'll do what he wants." Jack spun around. "Jill lead that thing this way." He shouted.

Valentine shot him a look but started running towards them. As she neared he told her what to do.

"Get aboard the trolley. Let the creature board before you make your escape. Mikhail will take it from there."

As Jill blew past them he pulled Rebecca back toward his team. Nemesis paid them no mind as they passed. He found Daniel and Carter checking on Teal'c. He looked back at the trolley and saw Nemesis drop its weapon and punch it's hand through the side of the trolley car. It peeled the metal away and boarded the trolley.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He heard Mikhail shout.

Then the trolley exploded into a fireball of sheet metal. He pushed Rebecca to the ground and covered her with his body. Once the once everything settled Jack set on his knees and looked down at Rebecca.

"You ok?"

The young girl nodded.

He stood up then helped Rebecca to her feet.

He looked around and found Carter and Daniel trying to pick up Teal'c, Carlos moved Sam out of the way and he helped Daniel raise Teal'c.

"He's unconscious." Carter said.

"What did that thing do to him?" Asked Daniel.

"If it's anything like umbrellas other creations." They all looked up and saw Jill approaching. "I'll bet he'd been infected by the T-Virus."

"Oh god." Jack said as he removed his ball cap and ran a hand through his graying hair. "What the hell do we do now?"

"We need to get Murray somewhere he can rest." Daniel said.

"Let's get him inside, there's a chapel with pews he can rest there."

"Alright, Jill you and I will take point. Carter you and Rebecca are on our six with Carlos, Daniel and Teal'c in the middle."

The group set out to get Teal'c somewhere safe.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long I had a really bad case of writers block. Well it's finally here I hope you enjoy it. **

**Please read and review I love to hear what people think of my stories. **


	9. The Hospital

**Chapter 8 **

**September 27****th**** - Chapel inside St. Michaels Clock Tower - 2210 Hours**

Jill was leading the way through the clock tower lobby with Colonel O'Neill beside her. Carlos and Doctor Jackson were lugging Murray between them as Major Carter and Rebecca brought up the rear.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Chapel, Jackson and Carlos laid Murray down on one of the pews.

"I should talk a look at his wound." Rebecca said as she and Carter entered the room.

Jill watched the Air Force Colonel and the Archeologist exchange a quick glance.

"Murray will be fine he's a quick healer." Carter said.

"No it's fine Sam," O'Neill said. "Rebecca, go ahead."

The young medic went over to the injured man and raised his shirt to examine the wound, and what she found shocked Jill more than anything she'd seen in the last few months.

"What the hell is that!" Shouted Rebecca.

Murray had a big X cut into his stomach, and out of that X came the head of a snake like creature.

"Well we haven't been totally honest with you guys." The Archeologist began.

"Daniel," The Colonel began but Jackson cut him off before he could start.

"Jack how are we gonna lie about Teal'c now that they've seen his symbiote pouch."

"Symbiote pouch?" Carlos asked.

"You see," Daniel Jackson began. "Murray isn't human and his name isn't Murray. He is Teal'c of Chulak.. He came to our planet four years ago after helping us escape his master."

"Wait did you say his planet?" Carlos asked.

"I did Teal'c is an alien."

"An alien? He doesn't look very alien."

"You mean minus the creature in his stomach don't you Becca?" Jill asked.

Rebecca shot her a dirty look, she just smiled at the young medic.

"Wait," Carlos broke in. "You said he's from the planet Chu'lak, how did you guys get to another planet. No one on Earth has that kind of technology."

"Well that's not entirely true. You see in 1928 during an archeological dig near the great pyramids of Giza an expedition discovered a big metal ring that would come to be known as a Stargate."

For the next little bit Doctor Jackson gave them a history of what he called the Stargate program and how they brought samples of what would become the T-virus back from an alien world that had been ravaged just like Raccoon City was being ravaged now.

"Wait a minute so you're telling us that the Air Force is responsible for what's happening to this city?" She asked.

"About a year ago one of the virus samples we had went missing and we were never able to track them down." Major Carter explained.

"Whoever took them from you must have given them to Umbrella." Said Rebecca.

"That's a sure bet." Added Jill.

"It has been fascinating traveling down memory lane but we need to help Teal'c does anyone know how we can do that?"

"I once heard some researchers who were visiting the U.B.C.S. Headquarters say they were researching a possible vaccine for "T" which I would have to guess is this T-virus you all keep talking about."

"Did they say where?" Asked Rebecca.

"Some hospital in this town."

"There's only one hospital and that's Raccoon Memorial." Jill said.

"Then that's where I'm going," The Colonel said as he headed for the door.

"Jack you don't even know where it is." The archeologist pointed out. O'Neill finally stopped.

"Fine, will one of you STARS ladies come with me?"

"We both will." Jill said.

"Shouldn't I stay here and keep an eye on Murra… I mean Teal'c?"

"There's nothing you can do for him and besides since we're trying to find a vaccine we could use your expertise as a doctor."

"I guess you're right," Rebecca looked up at O'Neill. "Can Doctor Jackson come to? I'd love to hear more about the Stargate Program."

"Alright, Daniel you're with us. Carter you, Valentine and Olivera keep an eye on Teal'c and see if you can find anything they may be useful in this place.

"Yes sir."

"Alright kids let's go."

**September 27****th**** - Approaching Raccoon City General Hospital - 2220 Hours**

"So you're telling me that you guys have been visiting alien worlds since 1994?"

"That's right Rebecca." Daniel said.

"And the SGC is under NORAD?"

"Yep." O'Neill answered.

"Wow that's amazing, I would love to see Stargate Command."

"Well if we get out of here alive, we could use your help studying this damn bug." O'Neill said. "Seeing as how you have the degrees and a lot of experience with it and whatnot."

"Really that would be great."

Jack liked the girl. She was spunky and full of energy, even if sometimes she didn't have confidence in herself.

As Daniel and Rebecca continued their conversation Jack took in his surroundings. Their were burnt out buildings on both sides of the street, along with smashed up and burnt out cars. They'd also come across a few blockades, which was making this trip longer than it should have been.

"Hey," He turned to his companions. "How much farther?"

Rebecca pointed in front of them. "You see that tall white building."

Jack followed her finger and did see the building. "Yeah."

"That's it. It's just a few more blocks. Unless." Rebecca dashed off down one of the alleys and the right hand side of the street.

"Damn it." Jack and Daniel ran after her, they heard shots from the alley and found Rebecca standing over a zombie. "Rebecca this is exactly why we were avoiding the alleys."

"I know Colonel but there's a short cut down this alley that will get us to the hospital quicker."

"Why didn't you tell us, you know it's dangerous to run around by yourself." Daniel admonished.

"I'm sorry I should have told you, but now that you know my plan can we go?" She asked cutely and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

And he just couldn't say no. "Alright lead the way but don't run off." He said sternly.

Rebecca saluted. "Yes sir." She headed further down the alley.

"You're just a big softy aren't you Jack." Said Daniel, with that goofy grin.

Jack just shot him his go to hell look and followed Rebecca with his P-90 at the ready.

They made it through the alley after killing two more of the walking dead. They came out of the alley directly in front of Raccoon City General Hospital.

"See I told you we'd get here faster." She smiled.

"Ok we're here. Do you know what to look for?" He asked.

"I do, Carlos told me what he'd heard about the Vaccine and I'm fairly certain I know what I'm after."

"Ok let's go inside." They entered the hospital and found the lobby covered with dead bodies and a few zombies. They dispatched the zombies and checked the bodies for anything useful. Rebecca found a clip for her Samurai Edge, but they found nothing else of value.

With that out of the way Jack went to the first door he saw and checked the room. In the room there was a desk with a typewriter and a tape recorder. He checked the tape recorder it contained a conversation with a doctor and a patient. He also found a map of the hospital on the wall he took it down.

"Hey in here." Daniel and Rebecca came into the room. Jack spread the map out on the desk. "Do you know where to look?"

Rebecca studied the map finally she pointed toward the west wing of the hospital. "That's where they synthesize new medicines. We should probably start there."

"Alright, Daniel I designate you keeper of the map."

"Yes oh great leader." Daniel said with a mock salute.

"What's wrong with you to." Rebecca said with a smile.

"You'll get used to it if you become a member of our little family. Come on let's go." They left the room and went to the elevator at the back of the lobby. Jack tried to call the elevator but nothing happened. "What's wrong with this damned thing."

"Uh Jack." He looked over and saw Daniel pointing at a speaker set into the wall.

"It must require voice identification." Rebecca said.

Jack reached into his pocket and retrieved the tape recorder he'd found. He put it up to the speaker and pressed play. The conversation began and after a few seconds there was a chime from the elevator and the doors opened.

"Where'd you find that?" Daniel asked.

"In the office where I got the map."

"Mmm." Was all Daniel said as they boarded the elevator. Before they pressed anything the doors closed the elevator descended.

"Were heading for the basement." He said.

The ride lasted a few minutes before they stop The group pushed themselves against the walls of the elevator, When the door opened Jack and Daniel wheeled to the open door low and scanned the corridor. It was empty there was only a door at the other end.

"Let's go, I'll take point then Rebecca, Daniel you have our six."

As the group moved toward the door they heard a large explosion come from the room.

"What in the world was that?" Daniel asked.

"Let's find out." The group ran to the door. Jack flung the door open and rushed inside. The room was a mess he could see that the explosion had emanated from a safe at the back of the room.

"I've got something." Rebecca called out. Jack turned around and saw her taking something from a shelf.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"It's a base which is necessary to synthesize any kind of medicine." She looked around and spied a machine. She went over to it.

"Now what's that." The Colonel asked.

"This is a Chemical Synthesizer, if I'm reading this display correctly it's ready to make another part of the vaccine. I just have to turn it on."

As Rebecca worked on the machine, he looked around the room on the far wall were two big tubes with something inside them floating in something. He didn't know what to make of it but he figured that if they woke up it wouldn't be good.

"Ah ha, I got it." He turned back around and saw Rebecca turn on the machine.

"Good, how long will this take?"

"It should only take a few minutes."

All of a sudden there was the sound of rushing water. He spun around and saw the water draining out of the tubes.

"Oh hell, Daniel get ready."

The Archeologist held up his Berretta and Jack his P-90.

"Rebecca you watch the machine and tell us when it's finished."

"Yes sir."

He Kept his eyes glued to the tubes. When the water finished draining he saw a creature that resembled the Hunter Carter had told him about but it looked more like a frog than a humanoid.

All at once the creature swung its Arms and broke through the glass container. Two of them jumped out from side by side containers.

As soon as they hit the floor the SG-1 members opened fire. Daniels first shot went wide and the creature he missed leaped through the air and almost decapitated the Archeologist. Lucky for Daniel he tripped over a piece of rubble and hit the ground.

Jacks creature fell to the ground. He let of his P-90 which dangled from the connection to his vest and pulled out his Berretta. He unloaded three shots into its back. The frog lookin thing slowly turned toward O'Neill.

Daniel looked around and finally found his gun. He pulled it up and joined Jack in shooting the monster. When Jack had to stop and reload Rebecca joined the fight and between her and Daniel the creature finally succumbed and fell to the ground.

"Oh thank god." Daniel said breathlessly.

A chime was heard.

"The machine is done." Jack helped Daniel up as Rebecca went over to the machine and retrieved what the Synthesizer had made.

She held up a vial of red liquid.

"Is that the vaccine?" Jack asked.

"No, but it's a piece of it."

"Ok let's get back to the elevator." When they entered the elevator, just like the first time, the elevator moved on it's own. When it stopped they went through the same routine and found another empty corridor. This one branched off in two directions.

Daniel checked the door down the left branch but it was locked so they moved down the right branch. As they neared the door at the end Jack could swear he heard voices. He held up his hand signaling his team to stop and he inched closer. When he was next to the door the voices became clearer.

"Nicholai what are you doing?"

"Tying up loose ends." Jack heard a familiar heavy Russian accent. Nicholai? Suddenly things were clear to jack. He kicked the door open just in time to see Nicholai Ginovaef shoot another man in a UBCS uniform.

"Hold it right there." Jack ordered as he pointed his Beretta at the Russians head. "What's going on?"

The big Russian turned his head to look at Jack.

"Hello Colonel O'Neill, I thought you'd been killed by Umbrellas Bio weapon back at the clock tower."

"Nope, as you can see we're still alive but that doesn't explain how you got here?"

"I needed something from the hospital, and I take from your presence here that you need something as well."

"That's none of your business Nicholai, now drop your weapon."

"And why would I do that Colonel."

"Because if you don't I will put a bullet in your head."

"Not…. Before…. I." The man on the floor said as he pulled the pin on a grenade. Jack jumped back through the door and kicked it shut as the grenade exploded.

"Jack are you ok?" Daniel asked as he helped Jack to his feet.

"I'm fine." he flung the door open but all that was there a hole in the wall where the solider had been. As he turned to leave he saw light glint off of something in the corner of the room. He went over and found a key. When they turned up nothing they exited the room.

"What happened in their Jack?"

"Nicholai shot one of his own men."

"What why?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know. But I found a key let's see if it works on that locked door we found."

They headed back down the hall until they came to the locked door. Jack inserted the key in the lock and turned it. They heard the sound of the tumblers rolling over. He opened the door and scanned the room with his Beretta, finding no enemies he lowered the gun and entered the room.

"Daniel go check that other room we passed."

"Ok." He left.

The only things in the room were a large desk and a painting that hung on the wall. There were some picture on the desk and a few plants and books scattered about but nothing that would help them.

Jack sat down behind the desk he noticed that the drawers were different colors.

He looked up and saw Rebecca thumbing through one of the books. "Anything interesting?"

"Not really they're mostly medical journals and a book about Oswell E. Spencer the founder of Umbrella corporation.

"Really?" He walked up next to the young medic. "I've never heard of the guy."

"You haven't, he's well known around here. Mostly because he founded Umbrella, but he also donates to a lot of local charities."

"Seems like a nice guy." He said in his best irony laced voice.

Rebecca gave him a sideways smirk as Daniel entered the room.

"Did you find anything Daniel?"

"Not really, just this." He handed Jack a piece of paper with three numbers written on it. ~104~

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know."

"In the Spencer Mansion we had to contend with booby traps and code locked doors, so I would have to say it probably goes to some kind of puzzle."

"Come to think of it I found that note in a desk that ad three drawers that were different colors."

Suddenly everything fell into place. "Come with me." Jack said and went over to the desk. "Did it look like that?"

Daniel examined the desk. "Yeah except the blue drawer was where the red one is here."

Rebecca slid the red drawer out while Jack took out the blue one they exchanged them. Once they were locked into place the painting fell off the wall revealing a safe. Jack inspected it and found it took a three digit pass code. He entered the number on the paper and the safe unlocked.

Inside they found a blue concoction similar to the red one Rebecca already had. She took it out of the safe. Along with a bigger glass bottle.

"Now Carlos said that once we had the blue and red vaccine that all I needed to do was combine them and that would create the vaccine."

"Alright do it when we get to the elevator." They walked back down the hall and boarded the elevator. As the doors closed Rebecca poured both liquids together into the bigger bottle. They mixed together to form a purple substance the T-Virus vaccine.

"When need to get this back to Teal'c as soon as possible." Rebecca said.

"I know when the elevator stops we make a dead run back the Clock Tower, taking Rebecca's shortcut is that understood?"

"Yes Colonel."

Daniel just nodded.

When the elevator stopped the trio sprinted down the hall. As they entered the lobby Jack heard a faint beeping sound.

"Uh Jack." Daniel was pointing at one of the pillars. Strapped to the pillar was a pack of explosives, with a timer that appeared to be counting down. Jack approached it, once he was close enough to see it he couldn't believe it.

10...9.…8...

The thing was about to explode.

"RUN!" He shouted. The group ran as fast as they could, as they burst through the front doors a wave of air pressed into them flinging them away as the building came down. Jack flew through the air until he smacked into something hard. He smashed into the ground losing his hat and pistol in the process.

When the windstorm died down he picked himself up and looked around he didn't see Daniel or Rebecca. He ran a hand through his graying hair he spotted his black ball cup laying a few feet away. He picked it up and replaced it on his head.

"Daniel!" He called out as he looked for his gun. There was no response. "Rebecca." Again nothing. He spotted his gun laying near what was left of the hospital. He recovered it and checked it. It was still in working order.

He clicked his radio but there was nothing not even static. He pulled it from its place on its vest. The antenna had snapped off.

"Dammitt." He tossed the radio on the ground. He held his hands around his mouth. "DANIEL! REBECCA!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

All of a sudden he heard the sound of rocks shifting. He looked around and saw a section of concrete shifting. He ran over and moved the large chunk to the side and found Rebecca Chambers under the debris. He grabbed her arm and helped her stand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." She stepped out of the rubble and straightened her bandana which had been hanging down in her face. "Have you found Daniel?"

He shook his head.

"I hope he's ok."

"Me too kid. Come on let's look some more." The two of them walked through the rubble, Jack was about to call off the search when Rebecca shouted his name. He ran to her and found her digging in the debris.

"He's under here." Jack got on his knees and helped Rebecca dig. Finally they found Daniel. They drug him out of the rubble and laid him on the ground. Apart from a few bruises Daniel looked fine to Jack. Rebecca thought otherwise.

"He's bleeding internally."

"Are you sure?"

"I am," She pointed to a bruise on Daniels side. "This is not a bruise its blood rising to the surface."

"Can you help him?"

"I could if I had a first aid spray."

"A what?" He'd never heard of a first aid spray.

"It's a spray that was developed by Umbrella, it can heal almost any injury. Can I use your radio?"

"It was broken, you might try Daniels." Rebecca reached for the radio and took it from Daniels vest.

"Jill this is Rebecca come in."

"_Rebecca what's going on, we heard an explosion." _

"Yeah someone destroyed the hospital but don't worry we got the vaccine but we have a new problem. Doctor Jackson's injured. Do you have any first aid spray?"

"_No I don't, but I thought I saw a first aid kit while we were going through this place. It probably has one in it." _

"Try to find some before we get back it's important."

"_Understood Valentine out." _

Rebecca handed him the radio. "We need to get back quickly."

"Alright, I'll carry him you're gonna have to take point and take out any monsters we come across. Can you handle that?"

"I guess I'll have to won't I." She held up her Samurai Edge.

"Hold on." He unclipped the P-90 from his vest and handed it to the medic. "If you're gonna be the only one shooting you'll need a bigger gun." she holstered her Edge and took the P-90. "There's not much to shooting it just point and pull the trigger, it doesn't recoil much so you don't have to worry about it."

"I understand Colonel." Rebecca held the gun in front of her. Jack could tell she was trying to get a feel for it. He reached into his vest and pulled out his last two clips. "Here these are the last two so make every shot count."

She nodded.

"Alright." Jack leaned over and scooped Daniel up in his arms. "Let's get going."

Oh god." He dropped to one knee.

Rebecca nodded then turned and led the way.

**September 27****th**** - Chapel inside St. Michaels Clock Tower - 2240 Hours**

Samantha Carter sat next to Teal'c on the pew he was resting on. His color was beginning to fade and his symbiote kept poking its head out. It must have been having trouble keeping the T-virus at bay.

Carlos was telling them a bit about himself when they heard a loud explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Valentine asked.

"I have no idea." Carter responded.

"I think It came from the direction of the hospital." Carlos added.

"Crap." Sam stood and cued her radio. "Colonel O'Neill this is Carter come in." There was nothing but static. "Daniel, please respond." Again no response.

"Dammit," She paced the room worrying then made a decision. "I'm going after them." But before she made it out of the room her radio came to life.

"_Jill this is Rebecca come in."_

Jill walked over and Sam handed her the radio.

"Rebecca what's going on, we heard an explosion."

"_Yeah someone destroyed the hospital but don't worry we got the vaccine but we have a new problem. Doctor Jackson's injured. Do you have any first aid spray?" _

"No I don't, but I thought I saw a first aid kit while we were going through this place. It probably has one in it."

"_Try to find some before we get back it's important." _

"Understood Valentine out."

"What's a first aid spray?" She asked.

"It's a special spray developed by Umbrella that can heal just about anything. The only thing we know of that it can't cure is T-virus infection." Valentine explained.

"You've never heard of First aid spray?"

"No, before we got this mission we barely knew anything about Umbrella."

"Where did you say you guys come from?" Jill asked.

"Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain."

"I guess you guys were living under a rock." Carlos joked.

Sam gave him a lopsided grin. "Very funny." She turned to Jill. "Let's see if we can find any first aid spray." Now she turned to Carlos. "Do you mind staying here and keeping an eye on Teal'c?"

"No problem Chica."

"Alright lead the way Jill." She followed Jill out into the Clock Tower lobby. As they headed for the room where they retrieved the chronos gear they heard a loud thump and a black form moved in front of the door.

"Oh hell." Jill said raising her Samurai Edge.

"He has really poor timing." Carter said as she raised her P-90.

Nemesis came out of the shadows. "SSSTTTTAAAARRRRSSSSSSS" It's coat had been blown off and it was now wrapped in tentacles with more coming out of its right hand. The creature darted forward.

The two woman were barely able to dodge it by jumping sideways, Sam to the Jill right. Nemesis skidded to a halt throwing up huge chunks of the floor as it slid.

Sam landed on her side and quickly was up on one knee firing her P-90 at the creature Jill joined in with her handgun. Nemesis slowly turned and made it's way toward Jill. Since aiming at its body didn't seem to be doing any good, Sam decided to choose a different target. She raised the P-90 and took aim at the creatures head.

She opened fire and this time the nemesis staggered a bit, but it still moved toward Jill. As Sam paused to reload her weapon she heard the sound of a Jaffa staff weapon then saw the energy blast strike the Nemesis in the back. She looked behind her and saw Carlos brandishing the so called Mine Thrower.

Nemesis fell to one knee but stood back up seconds later. Carlos hit it a few more times but the creature refused to fall.

Once she reloaded the P-90 with the last clip she had she stood up and unloaded on the Nemesis. As she did she heard the sound of a door then heard the clicking of a Zat'n'ktel and saw the purple energy dance over Nemesis. Once then twice and a third time before the creature finally fell.

With the creature out of the way Sam could Colonel O'Neill standing in the doorway with Daniel in his arms and Rebecca Chambers wielding the Zat, as well as the Colonel P-90. She ran up to them.

"Are you alright Carter?"

"I am, what to Daniel?"

"He was injured when the hospital was destroyed."

"How did that happen?" Valentine asked.

"We'll explain everything later first we need to get the Vaccine to Teal'c."

"Right sir." Carter said.

"Did you get the first aid spray?" Rebecca asked Jill.

"Not yet Nemesis stopped us before we reached it."

"Go get it while I administer the vaccine to Teal'c."

"Alright." Jill and Carlos headed toward the gear room while the rest went back to the chapel. The Colonel laid Daniel on another pew as Rebecca pulled out a syringe and put some vaccine inside. She wrapped a piece of rubber around Teal'cs and found a vain. As she gave him the shot Jill and Carlos entered the room.

"Got it." Jill said holding up what looked like a spray paint can with a green cross and the words First Aid Spray on it.

Rebecca finished with Teal'c and went over to Daniel with the spray. She pulled up his shirt and Sam was a nasty dark spot on his side. Rebecca shook up the spray and prayed until the can was empty.

"There, now all we can do is wait."

**Authors Note- Well here's Chapter eight I hope everyone enjoyed it. As always please read and review constructive criticism please I appreciate any input my readers have and if you notice any mistakes or typos or anything like that please don't hesitate to tell me. **

**Thank you again for reading and I hope to began work on Chapter 9 as soon as possible. **


	10. Discovery

**Chapter 9**

**September 28****th**** - Chapel inside St. Michaels Clock Tower - 0400 Hours**

They had been sitting for hours waiting to see if the vaccine would help Teal'c. O'Neill and Rebecca had told the others what had happened at the hospital, about Nicholai shooting the UBCS soldier and blowing up the hospital.

Carlos was pissed off he'd wanted to go after Nicholai right then but the Colonel had convinced him to stay with the group.

Rebecca had been going between Doctor Jackson and the Alien Teal'c checking on them. Teal'c was still unconscious but his color was improving, not knowing much about aliens she wasn't sure what that meant. Doctor Jackson had awakened about an hour after he'd been treated with the first aid spray. The bruise on his side was gone but the spot was still a little sore so she'd wrapped him with an ace bandage she'd found in the med kit.

Since then the two groups had been exchanging stories about their jobs.

Jill had told the Air Force soldiers about their experience in the Spencer Mansion and they answered any question they posed about Umbrella.

The soldiers had told them about some of their adventures on other worlds and about their ongoing war against the Goa'uld a race of parasitic beings who used humans as hosts and posed as the Egyptian gods to rule of human populations throughout the galaxy.

Rebecca was stunned by the Colonels stories she couldn't believe that the United States government was able to keep something like that from the public.

Soon though, everyone started getting restless.

Colonel O'Neill was pacing the length of the room while Dr. Jackson was looking through the book about Oswell Spencer she'd found at the hospital, Major Carter was tinkering with her radio trying to extend its range so they could call for help. Jill and Carlos were both cleaning their guns as best they could with what they had.

Finally the colonel stopped his pacing. "God I can't take it anymore." He picked up his P-90 and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go scout around some more see if I can find Ferretti. I wonder where he ran off to?"

"I haven't seen him since we got off the trolley." Daniel said.

"Come to think of it," Jill said as she stood from the pew her Samurai Edge held before her. "Nicholai disappeared after we got here and that was the last time I saw your friend."

"You mean that Nicholai might have him?" Doctor Jackson asked.

"They disappeared about the same time, since you didn't see him at the hospital he may be holding him somewhere."

"I'm gonna go look for him." The Colonel said as he opened the door.

"You can't go alone sir," Major Carter said as she stood.

"That's right Colonel." Rebecca added.

"If you're going after Nicholai then I'm in." Carlos said brandishing his assault riffle.

"Me too." Jill said as she approached the Colonel.

Rebecca wanted to volunteer to but she knew she needed to stay here and keep an eye on Teal'c and Doctor Jackson.

"Alright, you two are with me, Carter you stay here and keep on eye on Teal'c and our two geniuses."

"Yes sir." Carter said.

Rebecca walked up to the Colonel. "Good luck Colonel, I hope you find your friend."

The colonel patted her on the head. "Thanks kid, you take care of Teal'c for me alright?"

"You can count on me sir." She said with her brightest smile.

"Good," The Colonel turned to Jill and Carlos. "Let's go."

The three of them left the room.

Rebecca still wasn't sure how she felt about Carlos. After all he did work for Umbrella, he seemed nice and he was handsome but he could be a spy sent by Umbrella to infiltrate their group and feed information back Umbrella, for all they knew he could be working with Nicholai, and he was leading the Colonel and Jill into a trap.

"You alright Rebecca?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Doctor Jackson.

She nodded. "I'm fine," She looked up at him. "How's your side?"

"It's better, it still twinges a little when I move wrong."

"That's to be expected, you had a serious injury. Even with the first aid spray you probably won't be a hundred percent for a few days."

"But I'm ok to fire a gun right, You know just in case we run into the nemesis again?"

"Yeah just be careful with the recoil it might put stress on the injury and cause you to hurt yourself again."

"That's good to know." Jackson looked over his shoulder at Teal'c. "How much longer do you think he'll be unconscious?"

"I don't know Doctor Jackson, I've never known anyone who was infected with the T-virus and lived, before today I didn't even know there was a vaccine. Besides that I don't know anything about his physiology. Just what you guys have told me about the symbiotes healing powers."

"Yeah, that thing has pulled Teal'c through some tough spots before. I'm sure it'll help him through this one to."

Rebecca tore her eyes away from Teal'c and instead looked at Major Carter who had been listening into their conversation. She walked over to the short haired blonde.

"How are you holding up Major?"

"I should be asking you that, you look like you're ready to pass out."

She was exhausted, she hadn't slept since before the outbreak. To afraid to fall asleep.

"You should try to get some sleep, I'll keep watch and if Teal'cs condition changes I will wake you immediately. Ok?"

Rebecca hesitated, but finally decided the Major was right. She was safe here with Major Carter and Doctor Jackson.

"Alright." She stood.

Carter did as well and took off her vest and jacket. The Major folded the jacket and handed it to her.

"Here, you can use this as a pillow. It's surprisingly comfortable."

"Ok." She took the jacket and went to one of the pews in the back. Once she was comfortable she laid the jacket under her head and laid down. The Major was right, the jacket did make a good pillow. Before long she drifted off to sleep.

**September 28****th**** - Raccoon City - 0420 Hours**

Colonel O'Neill was following Jill as she lead them through the city. So far they'd found very little to indicate where Ferretti or Nicholai may have gone. They had found a few dead zombies and other B. that appeared to have been killed by weapons fire, but if they'd been killed by their targets they couldn't tell.

He was beginning to think that their surrounding were beginning to look familiar when they came upon the RPD.

"How did we end up back here?"

"The road from the clock tower wasn't blocked and well the dead monsters lead back here."

"Why would Nicholai or Ferretti come back here?"

"Nicholai followed the old saying, hide in plain sight. What better place to hold someone then a police station."

"Good point." O'Neill said. "Well should we go inside?"

"I am I don't know about you to." Carlos said as he passed the Colonel.

"All right then." The Colonel followed Valentine and Olivera back toward the station. As they neared he noticed a set of stairs that he hadn't seen before.

"Hey what's down there." He asked pointing down toward the stairs.

Valentine stopped and looked. "It's just a walkway we used on rainy days. No one was really sure what it was for though."

Jack started to turn away but something caught his eye. There was something yellow down there.

"Do you see that." He asked.

Jill peered down into the darkness. From the look in her eyes Jack knew she saw it.

"I see it." Olivera said from behind him.

Jack raised his P-90 and led the team down the stairs. As they inched closer he began to see the outline of a body, it looked familiar. Finally they reached it. It was the body of Jill's friend Brad. He'd been killed by Nemesis just after they had met Jill.

Valentine kneeled next to Brad. "Chickenheart how did you end up here?"

That was a valid question the last time they'd seen him he was on the other side of the station. O'Neill clicked on the light attached to the barrel of his P-90 and pointed it at Brad. The sight wasn't pretty.

Brad had become a zombie his skin was pale and it had begun to peel on his cheeks and forehead. The other thing he saw was that the mans right eye had been blown out by a weapon.

"Someone shot him after he turned." Carlos said.

"But who?" Jill asked. "There was no one here but me SG-1 and Rebecca when we left earlier.

"I would say it's proof that Nicholai came this way." The Spaniard said as he stood up. "Let's get inside.

The three of them finally got back inside the station.

Inside they found nothing different that the first time they'd been there.

"Where could he be holding Ferretti?" O'Neill asked.

"He's probably holding him in the cells." Jill said. "Their a floor below us." She scanned the room. "We need that door." She pointed to the door next to them. Jack went to the door and threw it open. It opened into a hallway made of blue bricks.

"Yeah that's it. We go down this hallway, past the conference room , through the door at the end of the hall and that should lead to the cells."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"90 Percent, I'm sorry my minds a bit muddle."

"We understand, come on I'll lead." O'Neill told Jill.

The trio walked through the hall Jack in the lead, Jill in the middle, and Carlos on their six. They came across several zombies that had been shot.

"Someone else has to have been through here." Jack said as he examined one of the corpses.

"The gun used was a VP70." Carlos said, he was examining another of the bodies.

"And this one was killed with a Browning HP." Jill said also examining a body.

"How can you tell?"

"I've been around guns my whole life," Carlos explained. "I got my first handgun when I was 10 years old."

"And well I'm a cop we deal with a lot of gun crime, but the reason I recognized this weapon was because the Browning HP is the standard side arm of RPD officers."

"So I guess the question now is, do we search for whoever may be or have been here or do we continue looking for Nicholai and Ferretti?"

Carlos and Jill exchanged a look. Then Jill turned to him.

"It's more important to find Nicholai but hopefully we may run into whoever came here after we left."

"Alright let's go." The trio finally reached the doorway that led to the cell. Jack took position on the right and took the doorknob in his hand Carlos was low on the left side and Jill stood in front of the door.

"Ready?"

Jill and Carlos nodded. Jack threw the door open, he kneeled down at the sound of Jill's gun fire he peeked around the door frame and saw a dog charging them. He pulled up his Berretta and joined Jill and Carlos.

As the first dog fell two more came around the corner.

"Ah hell." Jack said as he reloaded his Beretta. Carlos used his SIG Pro SP2009 to cover he and Jill as they reloaded. Jack slammed the new clips home and rejoined the fight. Finally the fight ended. The three dogs lay down in another blue bricked hallway. As they entered Jill took the lead she stepped around the corner.

"Yes these are the cells." She was looking through them as he and Carlos came around the corner. Suddenly she stopped. "Colonel over here.

The two men walked up beside her, and inside the cell, laying on the bed in the cell was Louis Ferretti.

"On your feet Major!" Jack called out in his most commanding voice.

Ferretti rolled off the bed and scrambled to his feet. He turned and his eyes opened wide when he saw his rescuers.

"Jack thank god you're here. That Russian guy knocked me out when after you guys left the trolley the next thing I knew I was here."

"It's alright Ferretti, we'll get you out of there." He turned to Jill. "Can you pick the lock?"

Jill smiled. "Of course, I spent a lot of time learning how to pick these locks. Hell I can do it with my eyes closed." Jill knelt down before the cell and took her lock pit and set to work. In just about a minute Jill had the cell unlocked and Ferretti was free.

Jack clapped his friend on the shoulder as he exited the cell. "Good to have you back Louis."

"It's good to be out of that cell."

"Are you armed?" O'Neill asked.

Ferretti held up his Berretta. "Nicholai took my P-90 he may have locked it in the stations armory.

"There's no time to find it, we need to get back to the Clock Tower and check on Teal'c."

"What's wrong with Teal'c?" Ferretti asked.

"He was infected with T-virus." Said Jill.

"But we found an vaccine, hopefully he'll be up and about by the time we get back."

"Amigo," Carlos began. "Have you seen anyone besides us since you've been here?"

"No, but I thought I heard someone talking about an hour ago. A male and female. I think they came through here but they didn't come where I could see them."

"I wish we had time to look for them." Jill said.

"So do I but right now we need to check on Teal'c and try to find Nicholai."

"Let's head back." The group headed back to the clock tower.

**September 28****th**** - Chapel inside St. Michaels Clock Tower - 0440 Hours**

Sam sat on a pew next to Teal'c, he was looking better to her untrained eye. His breathing was no longer shallow and his color had returned to normal. She was still trying to extend the range of her radio when she heard Teal'c groan. She looked up from her work and saw the big Jaffa trying to sit up. She jumped up and put her hands on his chest forcing him to lay back down.

"Major Carter, what is going on?"

"You were infected with the T-virus but we were able to find a vaccine."

He tried to sit up again. She held him down.

"Teal'c you need to lie down, you've been unconscious for hours your still weak."

He laid back down. "Indeed."

With Teal'c finally lying still Sam went to wake Rebecca. She had been sleeping fitfully for about half an hour. Daniel was sleeping in the next row of pews. She put her hand on the young medics shoulder.

"Rebecca wake up." She rolled over and looked up at Sam with sleep heavy eyes. "Teal'c awake."

Rebecca sat up quick and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She walked over to Teal'c. Sam stopped long enough to wake Daniel. When she told him Teal'c was awake Daniel shot up of the pew and went over to their friend.

When Sam reached them Rebecca was asking Teal'c questions.

"How do you feel?"

"Weak, my limbs feel heavy and my mind clouded."

"That's understandable given what you've been through." Rebecca reached for Teal'c shirt. He recoiled and looked at Sam.

"Don't worry Teal'c she already knows what you are, she examined you while you were unconscious." Teal'c relaxed and let Rebecca check the wound.

She raised his shirt, the hole above his symbiote pouch was completely healed.

"You guys weren't kidding about the symbiotes healing abilities, that wound should have left a nasty scar."

"Yeah I told you that little guy would bring him through this." Daniel said with a smile.

Rebecca returned it. Carter just stood back observing the group not wanting to get in Rebecca's way as she worked. As Rebecca finished checking Teal'c the door to the chapel opened. Sam spun around with her P-90 raised to see Colonel O'Neill, Valentine, and Olivera enter the room with Louis Ferretti in tow.

"Hey you found Ferretti."

"Yes we did," O'Neill said as he passed her. He went to Rebecca and Sam noticed his eyes brighten as he saw Teal'c was awake. "How ya doin T?"

"I am well O'Neill, we should get underway." Everyone stepped back and let Teal'c stand. He stumbled a bit but remained upright.

"Is he well enough to travel Becky?"

She shrugged. "I don't know but since he can stand I say we try it. As long as two people are close to him till we're sure he can walk on his own."

"I'll watch him." Daniel volunteered.

"So will I." Carlos said walking to stand next to Teal'c.

"Alright then." Jack turned to Jill. "Where should we go now?"

"Well the closest place I can think of that might have a means of escape is the old water treatment plant. It had a heliport outback, they might have a helicopter."

"Ok kids, gather your gear." Once everyone was ready the Colonel turned back to Jill. "Lead the way Ms. Valentine."

"Alright to get there we'll need to go through Raccoon City park to get there. That's the fastest route."

"Ok, Jill you and Rebecca lead, Sam Ferretti, and I will take rear, Daniel, Teal'c, and Carlos in the middle."

"Yes sir." She said.

**September 28****th**** - Raccoon City Park - 0500 Hours**

After they'd left the Chapel Jill lead them to the park where she'd had to pick a locked gate to get them inside. Once inside they'd found to paths one was blocked by a locked gate that used a lock that Jill couldn't pick so they were now traveling down the other path.

Rebecca was next to Jill with the shotgun held before her. They'd already run into two hunters and about a dozen zombies since they had left the clock tower. Everyone was quiet focusing on their surroundings as they moved. Teal'c was walking on his own but Doctor Jackson and Carlos were still staying close to him just to be safe.

Suddenly a loud piercing screech shattered the silence as a pair of hunters leaped out of the water they were walking beside. Rebecca hesitated only slightly before she buried a shotgun shell in the chest of one of the creature. Jill was beside her firing her Samurai Edge at the other creature, Carlos and Colonel O'Neill were beside her they were also using handguns.

She was to focused on what Jill and the others were doing to notice the hunter she had shot was beginning to rise.

"Rebecca!" Major Carter shouted as something knocked her back. She slammed into the wall hard and slid to the ground. She looked up and saw Major Carter and Doctor Jackson firing at the creature that had knocked her silly. Before she could get to her feet the two beasts had fallen.

A powerful hand grabbed her arm and help her stand.

"Are you injured Rebecca Chambers?" She looked up into the stoic face of Teal'c.

"I'm fine, I guess I need to pay closer attention to what I'm doing." She smiled.

Teal'c bowed slightly.

The others rushed over. "Are you alright Becky?" Jill asked.

"I'm fine, my prides hurt more than anything." She said with a sheepish smile.

As she bent over to retrieve her shotgun she saw something a little further down the path. She scooped up the Benelli and headed down the path.

"What is it?" asked the Air Force Colonel.

"I'm not sure." When she finally reached it she found a dead body, beside it was what had drawn her attention. She picked up a key, the tag read `Graveyard Cabin` She turned as the others approached.

"The graveyard is behind that locked gate right?"

"I think so. Why? What did you find?"

She held up the key. "The tag reads Graveyard cabin. I think this key goes to that locked gate we passed."

"I hope so," Jill began. "That way is a lot shorter than this route."

"Well then let's go try it." O'Neill said.

The group went back to the gate. Once there Rebecca inserted the key, it turned smoothly and they heard a click as the lock released.

Rebecca stepped back and let Jill and Colonel O'Neill be the first to enter the door. Behind it they found the graveyard and had to take out a few zombies. The thing that caught Rebecca's attention was the big fountain in the middle of the yard. She walked over to it and was mesmerized by the water.

"What's this?" Rebecca spun around to see Major Carter standing before a panel with four gears on it, two black and two white. Rebecca figured it was some kind of puzzle. She looked around and spotted something above the tunnel that allowed the run off from the fountain to exit the park. But she couldn't see what it was. She jumped down into the water positioned herself so she could see it. There was a drawing of four gears: Two black gears set to the right across the top, two white across the bottom set to the left. In a pattern up and down of white, black, white, black

The answer hit Rebecca like a lightning bolt. She jumped up out of the water and ran over to Major Carter.

"I know the answer."

"To this puzzle?" Jill asked.

"Yeah I found a plaque over the drain tunnel over there and it showed these four gears in a pattern of the two black gears on top and the two white on bottom." She looked to Major Carter who was still in front of the panel. "May I?"

Carter stepped out of the way.

Rebecca inspected the panel trying to decide how to begin. When she touched the first gear a panel in the corner lit up with a number six on it.

"I wonder what that means?" Major Ferretti asked.

Rebecca took the lowest left black gear and slid it up. The six on the panel changed to a five.

"It's a countdown, must mean you've only got six moves to get it right." Carter observed.

"Wonder what happens if you don't get it right?" O'Neill asked.

"Let us hope we do not discover the answer O'Neill."

"Do you mind," Rebecca said angrily. "I'm trying to concentrate."

The Colonel held his hands up in surrender and she turned back to the puzzle. She was racking her brain trying to figure this thing out. When she was younger, Rebecca had loved puzzles she would spend her spare time with word crosswords and number puzzles. As she stared at he puzzle the solution became clear.

She moved the black gear on the bottom up, then the white gear on the top down. Now with the black gears both on the top she slid them both to the right. Now the puzzle board looked just like the plaque above the tunnel. A red button lit up on the panel and Rebecca pushed it.

The sound of rushing water caused everyone to turn, they saw the water from the fountain stop and the run off ditch empty. The gate that had been blocking the tunnel slide down into the ground.

Rebecca felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Good job kid." Colonel O'Neill said with a smile.

The team jumped down into the runoff tunnel and entered.

**September 28****th**** - Graveyard - 0520 Hours**

Colonel O'Neill led the team through the tunnel without any problem. At the end they found a ladder that took them topside to another part of the graveyard. In this section the only thing they found was a cabin with a locked door but Valentine was able to let them inside.

To Jack the cabin looked like it belonged in the woods somewhere not in the middle of a graveyard.

"It's really dark in here." Daniel said.

"I found a fireplace. Does anyone have a lighter?" Rebecca asked.

Jack pulled his lighter out of his vest and handed it to the young lady.

Rebecca took the proffered item and lit the wood inside the fireplace. However within a few seconds the wood turned to ash and the fire went out.

"What in the world." Rebecca said and looked closer at the fireplace.

O'Neill was about to leave when Rebecca spoke again.

"What the?"

"Did you find something?"

"I'm not sure. Can you find me a crowbar or something similar please."

"Sure." Before he could get very far Teal'c approached with a steel pipe in his hand.

"Will this be sufficient O'Neill?"

Jack took the pipe from the Jaffa. It was heavy but not to heavy and solid.

"It is T thanks." Jack went back over to the fire place. "Here." He handed the pipe to Rebecca.

"Thanks." She took the pipe and Jack watched as she took the pipe in both hands and thrust it against the wall. After a few strikes Jack heard the sound of falling bricks. Once the dust cleared he could see a doorway had been revealed but the opening was to small for him to get through.

"Can you see what's in there Rebecca.?"

"Not from here let me go check." She climbed through the opening and found herself in a small room that was obviously used as someone's safe room since there were food wrappers and papers all over. She could barely see anything. She went back over to the opening. "Hey Jack can you toss me your lighter."

"Sure."

The lighter clattered on the floor and she picked it up and sparked it. Along one wall was a bank of communications equipment and… She gasped as she spotted a man lying slumped against the wall with a bullet hole in his head. He was wearing the same uniform as Carlos. The light from the lighter glinted off something in the mans hand, she knelt down and found him holding a .357 Magnum handgun.

She picked up the gun, the weapon made her think of Barry Burton. She wondered where he was now and hoped he was safe.

She went over to a table and found a few magnum bullets and stuck them in her vest. They were laying on top of a paper. She picked up the paper.

"_Attention the Raccoon City project has been abandoned. Our political maneuvering in the Senate to delay their plans are now futile. All supervisors should evacuate immediately. The U.S. Army is going to execute their plan tomorrow morning. The city will be obliterated by day break for sure._

"What does he mean obliterated. I better show this to the Colonel."

Suddenly a crackling sound came from the communications equipment. Nothing came through clearly, just a bunch of static. She went over to the bank of equipment and tried to adjust the settings. Finally a message could be heard.

"_Attention Supervisors the plug had been pulled you are hereby ordered to return to base immediately. You need to be out of the city by day break, the U.S. government has sanctioned a missile attack on Raccoon City by no later than seven O'clock local time."_

"A missile strike!" As she hurried to the opening she stopped in her tracks as she felt something press against her back. She slowly turned her head and saw Nicholai.

"Hello Ms. Chambers." The Russian smirked.

"So you killed that man?" She asked.

"Yes I needed something he possessed and he wouldn't give it to me, so I had to take it." Nicholai held a three ring binder in his other hand.

"What do you want with me?" She asked timidly, she was scared out of her mind.

"Nothing, I'm going to kill you."

"Hey Rebecca what's taking so long!" The Colonel shouted through the opening.

Rebecca felt the gun barrel move slightly meaning Nicholai was distracted. She leaped toward the hole in the fire place and readied the magnum in her hands. When she hit the ground she aimed toward Nicholai but he was already moving toward a window. She fired her first shot as Nicholai dove for the window, as he disappeared through the window she fired another shot she was sure had at least grazed him.

"Rebecca!" She saw the Colonels face through the hole. "What's going on, are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." She handed the colonel the file she'd found and climbed back through the opening.

"Rebecca what happened?" Jill asked as she helped the medic to her feet.

"Nicholai, he was hiding in there, we interrupted him, he took a binder from another UBCS soldier after he shot him."

"Damn him." Carlos said angrily. "I can't wait to get my hands on that Chingada Madre."

The Colonel held up the file. "What does this mean?"

O'Neill passed the file around. Rebecca waited till everyone read it before she started.

"Well beside the file a message came in saying that the government is going to launch a missile strike at this city in a little under two hours."

"What?" Doctor Jackson exclaimed.

"I can't believe that." Major Ferretti said.

"I'm not surprised," Jill began. "That's Umbrellas MO destroy everything so there's no evidence. One of the politicians on their payroll probably convinced the President that this was the only option."

"So," Major Carter cut in. "We have a little over two hours to find a way out of the city."

"Yeah." Rebecca finished.

"Well.." But before Jill could continue the ground started shaking.

"What the hell." O'Neill said as he headed for the door. The group exited the building just in time to see a large worm like creature explode from the ground and lunged at them. O'Neill grabbed Rebecca and shoved her out of the way as the worm hit the ground and burrowed. The Colonel was quickly on his feet brandishing his P-90.

Rebecca leapt up as well with the Magnum in hand. She could feel the ground shaking. She took a second to survey the area. She found Teal'c standing up beside her but couldn't see anyone else. At that moment the ground shuddered violently as the big worm came out of the ground again.

"Open fire." O'Neill shouted to be heard over the sound of moving earth. Rebecca raised her Magnum and fired. The round tore into it's flesh taking huge chunks out of the creature but it didn't slow down." It burrowed into the ground again.

"Carter, Daniel!" O'Neill shouted. There was no answer. "Can anyone hear me." Again no response.

"Where the hell are they?"

Rebecca scanned the area and saw what could have been a booted foot sticking out from behind a bush.

"I think I see something over there." She pointed toward the bush but before anything could be known for sure the Worm burst up through the ground. Rebecca pulled the trigger on the magnum and it clicked empty. Instead of digging for more bullets she pulled the shotgun off her back and opened fire.

"Teal'c pulled the mine thrower off his back and began firing between the shotgun and mine thrower rounds and the Colonel's P-90 fire the creature finally fell. Rebecca picked up the magnum and stuck it in the waist band of her pants. She then went over to the bush and found Major Carter stirring behind the bush.

"What happened?"

"It was another of Umbrellas monsters." She said as she kneeled down next to the Major. Rebecca looked her over and found nothing wrong with her. Within a few minutes the group was back together. They'd scattered when the monster struck.

"How much further is it to the Water Treatment plant?" The Colonel asked.

"I don't know, normally it would take about an hour but I don't know what may be between here and there. But it should be within the two hour time frame."

"Alright, lead the way Ms. Valentine.

**September 28****th**** - Raccoon City - 0600 Hours**

Rebecca was exhausted. On their way to the Water Treatment plant they had to go around at least five blockades and had had to run from at least two groups of Umbrellas monsters. But finally they were on the path that led to the plant. As they neared they Rebecca saw that a rickety old wood bridge was all that connected their side of a ravine to the Plant.

"Well this isn't helpful." She said testing out the rope. It was very old and the wood was partly rotted from years of hanging over water.

"Is there any other way into the plant?" Asked the Air Force Colonel.

"Yeah but it's on the other side and I don't even know how to get there from here." Answered Jill.

"So we have to cross that rickety old bridge." Doctor Jackson asked.

"It looks that way." Jill said.

"All right," Jack began. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Rebecca said nervously.

"Are you sure Becky?"

"I am Jill, I'm the lightest so I should go first."

"All right Kid, just be careful." O'Neill said and patted her on the shoulder.

She nodded then stepped up to the bridge. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way across the bridge. Suddenly she heard a loud grunt and something landed on the bridge causing it to rock violently. She shut her eyes tightly, as the bridge calmed she heard gasps from her friends and then heard something that made her blood run cold.

"SSSTTTTAAARRRSSSSSS."

Her eyes shot open and she saw the hulking brute before her.

"Oh shit."

Back on land O'Neill tried to take aim at the monster.

"Dammit I can't get a clear shot."

Jill started toward the bridge but Teal'c grabbed her.

"Let me go, I have to help her."

"You will be of no use to her Jill Valentine. She has to handle this on her own."

Rebecca eyed the behemoth before her, it had yet to move. There was no way around it and going back would just lead the creature to her friends. Suddenly an idea formed in her mind. She pulled the Magnum from her pants, aimed it at the creatures face and fired. The bullet struck the creature in it's good eye. As the creature stumbled Rebecca charged the creature and slammed into it with her right shoulder, shoving with all her might she was able to push the creature off the bridge, almost falling over herself. But she grabbed the rope to steady herself.

She finished crossing the bridge and fell to her knees. Soon Jill was beside her.

"Are you alright Rebecca?"

She was breathing heavily and her hands were shaking but she was beginning to calm down. "I'll be alright."

"That was some move kid." The Colonel said as he stepped up beside her. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"That was impressive." Major Ferretti added.

"Indeed." said the Jaffa

Rebecca looked back at the Air Force team and smiled.

"I told you I'm tougher than I look." She smiled.

Jill helped her stand. She looked ahead and saw the door that led inside the plant.

"Shall we continue?" She asked.

"Let's go, we've got less than thirty minutes to get out of here."

**September 28****th**** - Stargate Command - 0610 Hours**

General Hammond descended the stairs into the control room.

"Walter has there been any word from Major Young's team?"

"Yes sir they made contact with the locals but have yet to complete their objective."

"I hope they make contact soon, we're running out of time.

****

**Authors note- ****Well chapter 9 is finally finished, I have to apologize for taking so long but I've been having life problems and it's been keeping me from writing but it's here now so please read review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
